The Price of Freedom
by Gaby de Brabant
Summary: Evangeline always worked alone, without anybody telling her what to do. She enjoyed her freedom. But what happens when they take it away? What price is she willing to pay to recover it? Specially if someone arrives to turn your world upside down. Story centered in Clint/OC. Tony Stark as special guest. Rating T plus for adult situations.
1. Hunters and Preys

**Hello everybody**

**first of all, I am translating my story that is originally in spanish, I am about to finish it so I decided I will share it in english :) I don´t know if I can upload fast, it depends on how difficult will be the translation. As ****english is not my first language please excuse me the many mistakes I will be making**

**Hope you like it, it is full of adventure and romance and bizarre. I love Avengers since the first time I saw them (and then I watched the movie 5 times at the theater) and I felt for Hawkeye at first sight :)**

**As there are a lot and great ff with him and Natasha I prefer to introduce my OC. I included things from the comics too, and try to keep all in character as much as possible.**

**Welcome to the story and I´ll be very grateful if you read and comment :)**

**A/N: "Avengers" belong to Marvel and Disney, I do this only for fun. Only Eva and some others are mine**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Hunters and Preys**

The shape slid silently against the wall. Protected by the darkness, it was just a faint shadow moving stealthily between the many shadows all along the hall. The movements were almost feline, smooth, as if knowing perfectly how to place itself to avoid being captured by the cameras, and, if they would have done that, it would have seemed a flaw in the recording. That advantage, to be able to move without being noticed, or heard, was used very often by Evangeline to accomplish her goals, sometimes her own, sometimes someone else´s. Advantage that granted her to become one of the most wanted persons (without success) at Interpol, FBI, Scotland Yard and all the police departments in every country she fulfilled her commitments. Working alone was the best of all, nobody disturbed her and she could make her own choices without reporting to anyone. Her "services" were required with much more frequency that she could cover sometimes. Usually by some greedy, unscrupulous rich man, always through third parties, so she could never meet her real customer. But this time in particular, she wasn´t sure what kind of person had hired her, like a civilian, so to speak. It would have been a commitment as any other, but the man that has been sent to her with the "mission" didn´t fit the profile of all the regular messengers that had come to her with several and different requests. That one was extremely neat, too stiff, like a soldier. Well, if the eccentric moneybags sent her their bodyguards it was not her problem.

Anyway, something was not right, but the money was good and when the money was good, there she was.

She started to ramble about the amount of work, if the number of offerings grew up she should consider hiring an agent. A professional white-collar thieve agent. Not easy to find, for sure. She smiled to herself at this little inner joke, but soon her lips tensed again. She was finally at the glass cabinet and the moment of work had started.

She dropped down the hood of her jacket for her peripheral vision to be clear, just in case something emerged from the shadows to attack her. It was not only suggestion, it was precaution, she told herself. Her fingers moved quickly and with absolute precision, in a second and with no sound at all, the fragile door was unlocked. The cabinet was illuminated from the inside so she placed herself better to avoid being catched by the cameras. She had done similar operations hundreds of times, but all the same she stopped breathing, as if the lesser movement of her chest could distract her. Something was wrong, she smelled it in the air. She felt like being observed.

"_It´s only the cameras, you dummie, there are too many in this place_", she thought with a hint of restlessness.

But a twist in her guts told her there was something else around there. She tried to resist the temptation of turning back and look around, the same sensation as when you are walking down the street and the neck started itching and you know that someone is staring. She felt as if a pair of eyes were stabbed in her head, but she glanced quickly around and saw nothing. _Better hurry up and get out of this place asap_. She took the little box in her hands. It was light and simple, square and the varnish was starting to peel off, anyway, what mattered was inside. She opened the lid only to make sure that the little glass bottle was there, after all she was paid to get THAT. A simple, tiny perfume bottle… which shone with a strange glow, bathing her hands in bright green.

Definitely, everything was very strange.

She kept the box in an inner pocket and gracefully slid along the wall again, following the same path from where she had arrived. The pressure in her stomach was stronger at every second and compelled her to flight out of there quickly, worst of all was that she started to dispair and didn´t know why. Or yes she did, she felt followed, observed and she wasn´t used to those feelings, much less liked them. She pressed against the wall to start the escape.

She didn´t go further, a swoosh almost let her deaf. Something had passed beside her ear at great speed stopping with a thud behind her at the wall. She tried to run, but suddenly was stopped by her own jacket, held by the neck. As much calmed as she could be, she spun, her eyes were now used to the darkness, so she could see what had happened. And she couldn´t believe it. The hood of her jacket was pinned to the wall. With an arrow!

There was no time to despair, not even think. Only to get out from there. She took the arrow with both hands and pull, but it was pinned so deep that it was almost impossible to take it out.

"_Think fast Eva_!" she took the box out from the pocket and started to take out the jacket. She almost finished stripping one arm, when something grabbed her neck and her head knocked the wall. Her eyes went out of focus for a second, mostly from the surprise rather than the pain. A human figure was practically above her, stilling her with only one hand. On her neck. A man, she deduced, from the robust built and a faintly manly smell. He was full dressed in black, like a ninja. Even his head was covered and also his face, but his eyes, big, bright blue eyes… or were they green? The light was too weak to tell. Evangeline was sure, indeed, that they were not friendly.

Hold on, was she observing the eyes of her attacker? Who, by the way, had her in his hands and could be a ruthless killer ready to cut her throat right there? She maybe needed a man in her life, but what an inappropiate moment to realize that.

With the other hand and no effort at all, the man took out the arrow from the wall, and while still holding her neck, kept it in the quiver he carried at his back, a recurve bow was crossed over his chest. He never took his eyes off of her. His sight always locked on her face, like a prey bird, and Eva held her breath, anxiously but fascinated. Her mind wandered, searching for a way to get rid of the situation, but that was a hard task considering how strongly she was held.

"As you can see, I don´t want to hurt you, but you have to come with me. Come the easy way and we´ll be good" he spoke in a low, whispering voice.

Ok, that tone of voice was not helping her thinking in what she might have thinking, that was, how to get out of there in that precise moment. But she quickly recovered.

"If you want the box, I warn you it will not be easy to get it from me", she tried to sound menacing and hid the trembling in her voice.

"Oh, but I want you" was his voice even lower? Oh, things got better and better "...well, both"

Who did he think he was? Surely he covered his face because he had acne and horrible teeth.

Without waiting one more second, she held his hand with her own, lifted her leg, fast, and pressed the sole of her shoe against the stomach of the foe, applying all her strength to push him back. At the same time she twisted his fingers. Surprise and pain made him release her. Eva took advantage of that to propel from the wall and throw herself to him, making both of them fell to the floor. She should have run away, but she more likely want to beat him. For disturbing her mission, for stalking and menacing her. She threw her hand to grab his throat but the man blocked the movement. That didn´t stop Eva from catching his fingers and twisted them in a painful hold. A growl escaped from the mouth of her attacker but he still fixed her with his fierce gaze.

Eva, straddling him, realized that he was all muscle, tensed under her legs, his arms were strong and she, thinner than him, had to appeal to other techniques to defeat him. She sank the thumb on his shoulder just under his collarbone to hold him in place while she tried to rise. She couldn´t understand how he could bear such pain, that was one of the most immobilizing pressure points. Didn´t have a lot of time to think about that, the man took her hand, twirl her wrist and before she could react, it was she who was on her back and he straddling her legs, now useless, her arms immobilized with one big hand. She had never felt so humilliated and shook her body with all her strength, with no results. He wouldn´t move, he only made a subtle sound that resembled a sarcastic laughter which was cut at the instant.

"Enough" he said, with harsh voice," I don´t want to hurt you but you´re testing my patience, you and your box will come with me right now"

"I prefer to be dead!" hissed Eva "Besides, the cameras must have recorded everything, I´m sure the police is coming, and you must be sure I can come out with a good story, from which you will be the looser"

The laughter, open and frank, astonished her.

"I´d love to hear that story _Drama Queen_, but we must leave it for another day, if we wait for the police we´ll grow roots. I deactivated the cameras a while ago" as he was talking, he took something out from his pocket that Eva couldn´t see "And now, I will deactivate the beast before she causes me more problems" he reached for her neck. Eva felt a slight puncture, open her mouth to protest and then...the nothingness.


	2. The Taming of the Shrew

**Hello again!**

**I hope you liked the first chapter. H****ere´s the second, I could upload it soon because it is short and it was fast to translate. It is like a transition, Clint is still not here, but you`ll meet him soon (better said, she´s going to meet him soon hehe)**

**Thanks a lot _d0ct0_****_rwh0l0ckf4n_ for your review! I´m glad you are liking it :)**

**And thanks to all who alerted the story**

**Remember to review, please, as you know ,it is the greatest motivation here :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Taming of the Shrew**

She was moving through a forest, everything was green and gold, the ground was carpeted with grass and leafs and small flowers whose smell intoxicated the senses, sun rays fell from the branches of the trees like golden threads. Dandelions and pollen floated in the air, butterflies suspended everywhere like bright pieces of paper and some distant trills completed the weird and surreal landscape. Even time seemed to be stopped. Eva slid, because that was what she was doing, not walking but sliding, her bare feet barely touching the blades of grass which made her soles ticklish. She felt happy, ethereal. She was going somewhere, along a path searched for so long and finally founded. She knew that someone was waiting for her, someone who needed her, and she hurried, but everything surrounding her was so beautiful, that she would prefer to float and be carried along. Suddenly, her steps slowed down, her legs became heavier and she didn´t slid anymore. She had to move one foot, then the other, with difficulty, it was as if she had been slowly sticking to the ground. The light started to fade and shadows were wrapping her. A root tangled in her foot and she stumbled "_It can´t be happening…No, I must go on, I must find him…"_darkness was more and more thick, covering her like a cloak and it was hard to breath. Everything around fade to black and panic invaded her. Then her brain became aware, even so slowly, that it was a dream. She was not fully awake, and her mind still sensed the forest sounds, more and more distant, while another sound, like a continuous buzz, was bringing her back to the (real?) world and all its implications.

"_I`m not going to open my eyes. I refuse"._

But she opened them anyway, just a bit, and felt dizzy. The first thing she saw was a metallic panel roof and some fluorescent lamps, source of the buzz that drilled her head. With her eyes fully opened, she finally gained full consciousness and her memories. At least until the moment she lost them. She sat at once and an overwhelming sensation invaded her, a mix of nausea and anguish. Maybe it was a physical reaction to whatever that asshole injected her, or maybe, and more probably, it was due to the fact of her being caught, fact that debunked her theory, and wish, about her captor being an asshole.

What a huge humiliation! For someone who was never captured, much less kept locked, it was a stab in the pride. She looked around. She had been left lying down, if not thrown, on a rather stylish leather coach. The room had metallic panels, exactly as the roof, and absolutely no decoration, with the exception of a big framed mirror at one of the walls. In the center of the room there were an ebony table and four chairs. So much luxury for an interrogation room. Because surely it was that, she had seen similar rooms in the movies, and on the other side of the mirror, there might be someone watching her. Would her captor be there? Oh, how she wanted to meet him and give him a good punch in the face! Of course she never saw his face, but she would never forget those (beautiful) eyes. Oh yes, she would poke him in the eyes, much better.

How many people would be there, behind the mirror?

"_Well, to hell with them, I´m out"_ she set out to the door and, as to be expected, it was locked. She stared at the mirror with the more furious and killer look she could manage, then lunged at the door, crashing with it. Result: three meters bouncing back, a landing on her butt and a throbbing pain in the shoulder.

She attacked again, kicking the door with all her strength without leaving the faintest mark on it. She kicked it again, and again, not caring if it won´t open, she only wanted to let loose her anger. Minutes later, she was exhausted and besides the pain in the shoulder, her leg hurt too.

She started to feel like a caged beast and wanted to shout, but she wouldn´t give them the satisfaction to watch her stressed. She paced the room, hoping to annoy them, loosing the tracking of time by doing this for a long while, until she felt annoyed herself. Nothing happened, not even a sound, but the damned buzz from the light tubes. Nor a voice, nor anyone telling her anything, telling her she had been arrested, telling her she would be locked there for life for all her crimes. Only thinking about that, made her want to kill herself. Imprisonment was not made for her at all, she had to get out of there whatever it took. Anyway, she realized that was not a regular place, at least she should have been cuffed if it were. She sighed, she didn´t understand what would they want from her. She planted in front of the mirror and stuck her tongue out, then started making faces, anger, annoyance faces, scornful looks, the most disgusting gestures she could manage.

It was then, in the middle of a particularly ugly face, that she saw something different reflected in the mirror, behind her. The door was open and a human shape was silhouetted against the background. Eva turned to see him and sighed, almost with resignation, and slowly walked to sit down on one of the chairs.

* * *

**As maybe a lot of you know "The Taming of the shrew" is a play by Shakespeare, about a girl rather unruly...**

**Next chapter is longer, so it may take some more time to translate, but I´ll try to be as fast as I can.**

**Bye!**


	3. The Elixir

**Hello again!**

**Here the new chapter- Where Evangeline has a hint of where she is and meet some "interesting" people.**

**I maybe editing the previous chapters, most because I always find some mistake in the translation or in the writing, I just wanted you to know :)**

**Feel free to leave a review, I really like to know what readers think (good or bad, but don`t be too hard please he he)**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Elixir**

The man was impressive and filled most of the entrance hole, with that, the escape option through there was practically discarded, as much as skilled as Eva was. He was dressed all in black, his long leather coat reached his shoes. His hairless, dark and tough face was directed to her and his only good eye gazed at her, not threatening but just the same she felt a bit intimidated. There were several things that made her lose her temper: Not being able to manage a given situation, the uncertainty, being interrogated, being locked, and few more. And whoever he were, he was bringing the biggest combo.

Eva observed him pushing a button, and the door slid with a faint noise, then he got close with long steps until he sat before her, all his movements showed a great confidence. His eye patch and and the scars under it made him appear daunting. Obviously he was someone important there.

"I´m sorry about the inconveniences we might caused to you, Miss Morgan" the low voice of the man resounded all over the room and made her pay attention "My name is Nick Fury and I´m the director at the agency S.H.I.E.L.D of special operations, you are in one of the headquarters"

She stared at him some seconds, it was the first time she heard the name of that agency, but she was not surprised, she was used to be chased by any kind of entity, government or independent, legal or not. However, something told her she was not in a conventional place. Maybe it was new, and by judging its "director", it was surely a group of veterans with combat aftermaths. For an instant she considered remaining mute until the man spat all his discourse, but anxiety won and sent to hell all formalities.

"That means nothing to me, anyway, what kind of agency is this? Be aware that I know my rights and I´m not gonna say one more word. I don´t even know if this is even a legal place. But, if we both want to avoid problems, I suggest you to let me go, I am a busy person…" she spoke more words, but she didn´t care.

"I´m also sorry to tell you that it will be impossible for you to leave, Miss Morgan"

"Are you meaning I am arrested?" Evangeline tensed on the chair"One moment…How do you know my name?"

Nick Fury handed her a folder, which Eva observed with apprehension, feeling that grew bigger when she saw, besides a strange eagle-like logo, the government seal. _I don´t like this at all._

"What is that supposed to be?" Obviously, she knew very well what that probably meant.

"For some time, not long ago, we´ve followed your movements, it wasn´t easy, believe me", Eva smiled, proud of herself, _of course it might have not been easy for you…_Fury went on "then we decided that for the momento you were not a menace to the world, so we let you be and that`s how you are in our files, besides, you are wanted in several countries, drove crazy the best investigators, stealing objects practically under their noses. It´s almost –there emphasizing the "almost"- impossible to detect you or even find you. You have a very, very special skill, Miss Morgan…¿or should I call you, Morgan Le Fay?"

Eva tried to hide her surprise, that man knew almost everything about her, even her alias. That was the nickname she used to be contacted by her customers, it only rolled as a gossip from mouth to mouth within some circles. Now, everything was over, well, as the saying goes, crime doesn´t pay…

"How did you know I was going to be there? Someone had to betray me…it was a trap then" she looked at him intently, silently accusing of playing dirty "Now you have me in your hands, what do you want me to confess? Or do you prefer to mount a show for your friends on the other side of the mirror, so they can see what a good job you all have done by capturing me?" Eva made an exasperated gesture with her hand towards the mirror.

Fury´s lips slightly bent in a smile, but his face became serious the moment he looked at her again.

"The fact you´re here, and you can believe it or not, is merely casual. It was not particularly you whom we were looking for at this moment… How goes the saying? To be in the wrong place at a wrong time, that´s what happened to you. We used the object we wanted as a bait, and we waited for the prey. And here you are. It was only chance we sent the right hunter."

"I don´t understand, what prey, bait or crap are you talking about? What exactly do you want from me?" If her irritation reached higher levels, things could not evolve in the right way.

"You´ll know about all that soon" Fury took a little radio to his mouth "Barton, you may bring them" observing Evangeline with his pitch black eye, he relaxed on his chair "you´ll learn a lot more, and Miss Morgan, that thing over there? It´s only a mirror, pure and simple."

Eva turned around violently, looking at herself reflected in the pure and simple mirror. She felt stupid, well, if she thought about the positive side of things: at least nobody had seen all her funny faces on the other side. That was the only positive side. Her long brown hair, formerly tied in a neat and tight ponytail, was now hanging in messy locks at the sides of her face, as if a wild wind suddenly had caught her. Her green eyes gave back a tired look. She even had rings under her eyes! or was it the run make up? Pathetic. Stupid, pathetic and scruffy. She still hadn´t finished feeling sorry for herself, when the door opened with a swoosh and Eva jerked up.

Two men entered the room.

They were about the same height, and the similarities ended there. One of them was thin, slightly hunched like he wanted to hide his head between his shoulders. His hair, with some grey threads, shouted for a comb. He looked clean, but untidy and rubbed his hands as if he were nervous. His lips and eyes seemed to be smiling, although slightly; he looked like anxious or shy. Eva couldn´t decipher him, but for a reason beyond her, she liked the man.

The other was the opposite. Straight back, and serious face. Broad shoulders and narrow waist and the most amazing arms Eva saw in her life. The black tight T-shirt he was wearing emphasized those attributes, it was not good to dwell on them at that moment. It was evident which one was the soldier of the organization. She studied his face carefully…hmm not bad, he wore his short dark blond hair combed in a way that seemed messed on purpose, his skin was pale and his eyes…those eyes she would never forget. And never thought she would meet them again so soon. The heat of her rage climbed through her throat and everything turned red, they wouldn´t want to meet her in a boiling state. So she forced herself to calm down and put on her best poker face. But she cast a wary eye on him. The hunter. He had not acne. His teeth were yet to be seen.

"Agent Barton, Doctor Banner, let me introduce you Miss Evangeline Morgan" it was only a formality, but someone had to melt the ice "Miss Morgan, you already met agent Barton, now you met doctor Banner"

Eva was tempted to say something caustic, but she bit her tongue.

The agent Barton put on the table the box she had had in her hands few hours ago. He opened it, and, as before, the little cut crystal bottle, small enough to fit in the palm of a hand , shone with a faint green light, as green as the liquid inside it. He didn`t even said hello. Rude.

"Do you know what is this, Miss Morgan?" he spoke with a deep voice, slightly nasal. Eva observed him– no, he neither had horrible teeth-

"I suppose it´s not an extremely exotic and expensive _parfum_" Eva answered with sarcasm, she couldn´t help being ironic "Look, I usually don´t ask my customers full details about the things they require me to…bring them, unless it is too suspicious, and a perfume is not in my list of dubious objects, so, I have no idea what this thing is"

Barton fixed his eyes on her, as if considering if he believed her or not. Eva held his gaze, he had the eyes of a predator, acute, eyes used to see over long distances. She was willing to fight him to death for her innocence, and at the first opportunity she was going to fight him for her freedom. She only looked away when doctor Banner spoke, his voice was clear and calm and talked as a patient teacher.

"We believe this substance is what some call The Elixir, like a legend more or less, it was lost for a long time, until a scavenger found this bottle among ruins. Then an eccentric rich scientist bought it as a triffle. But he barely had enough time to study its composition, when the hornet´s nest started to stir up, so to say. Somehow some circles knew he had it and all at once everybody were looking for it. Some offered to buy it, some threatened him, but he stood firm. He actually didn´t know what to do with this little thing, so he decided to hide it in the best way we could figure out, in sight of everyone, in a box so plain that would never draw attention. It was not much a legend after all" Banner hold it among his fingers focusing for some seconds on the strange glow, then cleared his throat "What is it exactly, we can not venture to say it and besides, it would be classified information, what I do can say is, like all elixirs, it has the power to modify, cure or change something in our being, physical, mental or spiritual. By not knowing its composition, we are as ignorant as you. But now it is in our hands, I can study it and we´ll be enlightened about this strange potion"

"Excuse me doctor Banner" Fury interrupted" but that´ll have to wait a little longer" he then faced Eva "we must use it again as a bait y and here is where we need you Miss Morgan"

Eva held her hands up, keeping the distance. It was obvious that there were more than the succint explanation of the doctor.

"No sir, I don´t want to be involved in any weird issue, for an even weirder organization " _with weird people like you" _she looked Barton askance "I can´t figure what do you suppose to want from me, I am no more than a thief, but if you let me go, I promise I won´t talk to anyone about this…talk" she started to stand up but Barton stood up at the same time, looking daggers at her. Eva sat again.

"As I told you before, it´ll be not possible for you to leave us" Fury didn´t even flinch at her impulsive reaction "We want you to find who wants this bottle so much as to believe the legends and hired you to get it, specially we want to know why does he -or she- want it. You were the one hired for that and only you could take us to the brain of this"

"It sounds too dangerous or too crazy" Eva was worried now, she didn´t want to have anything to do with elixirs or miraculous cures "What do I get out of this deal? If I agree, of course"

"We´ll pay you good money and we´ll delete your criminal record"

Silence.

"But if you refuse, we´ll hand you over the authorities, the most eager to find you" Fury didn´t wait for her to ask.

She was doomed, and seethed furiously.

"When do I start? Will you give me any support material?"

The sooner she started, the sooner she´d finish, and the sooner she finished the sooner she´d get her freedom, even her finances will improve. And she could punch Barton. Not so bad after all…

"Of course you´ll have support material. Agent Barton will support you"

Blasted small print.

* * *

**I hope you liked it**

**See you soon!**


	4. Alias

**Hi there!**

**A new chapter! be patient, action is going to start soon, but before, the first interactions between Clint and Eva, and we get to know them more, specially what he thinks about her. **

_**winchesterxgirl thanks for your review! I hope you keep enjoying the story :)**_

_**I´d love to read the reader`s reviews , if you like :)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4 - Alias**

"To support me? Or to watch me?" _I will reconsider this offer._ Eva would rather face a simple local cop who could be easily fooled, than this man who disturbed her and she still didn´t know why.

"We can´t risk you running away and Barton seems to be the only one whom you can´t hide from. "

_That is yet to be seen…_

Nodding goodbye, Fury and Banner got up and went out of the room, leaving both of them alone. Eva expected Barton to also leave, but he didn´t move from his seat, so she decided to give him the cold shoulder, what else could she do there to express her disdain? She started looking everywhere but him. Barton didn´t take the hint, on the contrary, he never took his eyes off of her nor change his smirk. Eva could see him sideways, refraining herself from slapping that smile off his face. Tension in the room was a bomb waiting to explode. And it exploded on the weakest side.

"Is there anything you´d like to tell me? Or are you going to stare at me like a monkey in the ZOO? I am bored, will you bring the monkey a shape build-in box?" she spoke between teeth "Of course it is the monkey you hunted oh, but the monkey will go out, and you know what happens when the monkeys are too smart and run away…" words tumbling out like a cascade.

"Ouch, don`t kill the messenger, I was only doing my job. And I would say I hunted a hare, rather than a monkey. You really have an amazing gift." His voice and demeanor softened, there was no point in playing the soldier role anymore, but he still kept an eye on her, that young lady was not submissive at all, much less reliable and knew painful holds. "If we`re going to accomplish this mission together, we must get along"

Eva huffed angrily "Well, I don´t give a damn if I get along with you or not. This is blackmail! A betrayal! You surely are very proud of yourself"

"Oh come on, don´t be hypocrite, you are not a little girl who was caught stealing cookies from the pantry. Your problem is your wounded pride" Eva lowed her eyes to the table while he continue talking "Think better that fate brought you here" he leaned towards her until their noses almost touched and she rose her eyes, then his voice was hard again. "You are in the dance…now, let´s dance"

_You brought me here._ Eva looked at him malevolently, wishing flames came out from her eyes and burned him to crisp.

Barton ignored the evil look and rose from his seat "Come with me, I´ll take you to your room and tomorrow morning we´ll talk about the plan"

Eva was tempted to dig her heels in her place and let him take her with chair and all, but ¿what was the use? She stood up and walked trough the door while he waited in the threshold for her to pass. When she walked past him, she cast another of her scornful looks and turned around.

" I warn you, I always worked alone, if you want to watch me, don´t get in my way, don´t even come close to me" although she didn´t know where to go, she started walking, aware he was some steps behind her like a menacing presence. She heard him talk but tried not to pay attention.

"Alone? Hmmm" he said shaking his head "Sometimes it´s good to have someone watching your back" by saying that he run his eyes over Eva´s back, lowering them until the decency limits. Eva felt a chill running through her column. _So you are Mr. Last Word…_

The corridor was dimly lit, everything was metallic, the floor, the roof, walls, doors, handrails. They surely earned a lot in painting there. No one was in sight. _In such place and with another company, it would have been so easy to slip away without being noticed_, Eva thought sadly.

"Don´t even dream about running away" Barton told her in low voice, he was walking beside her now "even if you weren`t with me, there are some movement detectors and cameras you couldn´t deceive" Evangeline gasped, was he reading her mind?

He stopped at a door and pressed a button. The door slid with a soft and lubricated sound, showing a small room with a narrow bed, a desk and two doors, surely the bathroom and the wardrobe. Everything as metallic as the whole place. She had never been in places so aseptic. She stopped at the entrance, of course she had more to say.

"I finish my job and then will get out of here. Do you know what I think? That this is a mental asylum and Morpheus thinks he´s God or Charlemagne or whoever, and don´t tell me you all are here to save the world, because nobody is so heroic"

"No, nobody is, and this is not a mental asylum not even the Salvation Army, but to save the world is well worth the trouble" he made a pompous gesture to the inside "Your bedchamber Lady Morgan"

Eva stepped into the room and turn around to face him. Clint remained outside.

"Are you going to watch me day and night? Do I make room for you in here?" She was about to say "bed" but she thought better. Too risky.

"I wouldn´t mind, we could arrange that" Barton bore into her with the same smirk as before and Eva gulped. Wasn`t he sassy… _Better not to play with this man...he has the word DANGER (not sure in which sense) written on his forehead... ok, tiredness is making me to think rubbish._

"I´ll come for you at 8 am, rest, tomorrow will be a hard day" Barton smiled nicely that time and stepped back "Ah, you can call me Clint"

"And what´s your alias? Robin Hood?"

Chuckling, Clint turned to go, leaving Eva desperately looking for the button to close the door at his face. She found it and smiled wickedly.

Too late. He was gone. Uf.

Eva threw herself upon the mattress with all her might and enjoyed a couple of bounces. In a few short hours, for the first time in her life, she had been caught, drugged, kidnapped, blackmailed, called hypocrite and worst of all, her pride had been beaten. Too much for her tired brain. The last thing she saw before falling fast asleep, were the shining numbers of the table clock. It was two in the morning.

According to her, she barely had closed her eyes when the alarm went off.

Eva jumped like a Jack-in-the-box. _Where am I!?_

It took her some seconds to remember everything. She felt apart. It had not been a horrible nightmare, or maybe it still was…better try to sleep again. She covered completely with the blankets and wait for the sleep. There was no use, she was wide awake.

For a moment she considered nor taking a bath nor clean her teeth and wait for Barton to come for her, that could be a good way to keep a distance from him. But when she saw clean clothes on the chair (a black cargo and a grey T-shirt, and underwear with labels) she run into the bathroom. She was almost finishing when heard some faint knocks at the door, and didn´t bothered to open it . _Let him wait._

Five minutes later she left the room, proud, combed hair, tidy and as fresh as she could be after sleeping so few hours. Clint was leaning against the wall, arms folded, looking at her with amusement, he wouldn´t have expected anything else from her.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" he pointed down the corridor, to the direction where they should walk.

Eva muttered a "good morning" but it sounded more like a grump than a greet "Well, we´ll see if it´s good, where are we going?" the colder the better, oh yes.

"To have breakfast and know each other"

Eva stared at him with a mix of astonishment and horror.

Clint rolled his eyes "We must talk about our action plan"

The cafeteria, unlike the rest of the place, was actually lighted up, the walls were white, which kind of material, Eva had no idea. They lined up with their trays until they finally were served with the breakfast chosen option. While walking to one of the tables, a voice at their back draw their attention . Clint closed his eyes, with a gesture of pain. _Why? Not right now..._

"Hey Legolas! I finally see a familiar face this early"

Eva and Clint turned around to meet Tony Stark, who never paid attention to body language telling "presence unwelcome" in specific moments.

"That is only because when you come here, everybody is sleeping. What happened? Did you fall from the bed? " Clint said as in secrecy "get up early is not your strong suit, Mazinger"

"I´m checking some technical issues" he dismissed the matter with a shake of his hand, then fixed his eyes on Eva with interest "So this is the bird you hunted? What a good eye you have, haven`t you?" Tony held her hand up and kissed it "My name is Tony Stark, friend of this organization, enchantée"

Eva smiled, feeling a bit shy and heat on her cheeks. "Evangeline Morgan, C'est un plaisir"

"Oh, the lady can speak french, très bien!" he got closer and his smile turned into a more serious look on his face "Do I know you? You seem familiar" he studied her for some seconds.

"I don´t think so…" Eva would remember, had she met him before, he was very attractive and those dark and vivacious eyes would have been hard to forget.

"I never forget a face, much less if it´s pretty. I´ll remember eventually, always do. Do you have an alias? Everybody has an alias here. If not, you should or I will call you "little bird". Now, if you excuse, I must leave you, so you can go on with "your things", Au revoir!"

Eva was about to answer about her alias, but she constricted to follow him with her eyes while he walked away, then turned to Clint and howled with laughter.

"Legolas?!"

Clint grabbed her arm and took her to the farthest table, snorting.

"My alias is Hawkeye and now, let`s go back to business"

"Ok, Leg…" Under Clint`s killer gaze, Eva shrugged holding her hands up, defensive "ok, ok! I´ll listen and then I´ll tell you my opinion"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, inside Clint`s car, Eva was staring nervously at her mobile phone. She was about to make a call that could take her anywhere. Clint chose to leave her alone, not to upset her more than she was. Anyway, he stood close, watching her covertly. He knew she wouldn´t intend to escape, at least until she finished the assignement. She was too proud to add another failure and, by the way they had discussed the plan, he was sure she would carry it out till the end. Nevertheless, he was a bit worried about that. Even though she´d refuse to acknowledge, for her it was like an adventure, a chance to do something different. In spite of her criminal record, she was quite innocent in other aspects. A charming combination. He almost regretted having found her and dragged her in that business. His guts told him it wouldn´t lead to anything good. After all, things were never so simple.

"Yes, I have it with me" Eva sounded firm then paid attention to the dry voice on the other side of the phone and spoke again "...I will tell you where we can meet...I have an important matter to discuss with you"

When she went out of the car, she looked relieved and told him in the most casual voice she could manage.

"I´ll meet him at Starbucks on 39th and 42nd in one hour"

"But it will be full of people!"

"Precisely! Among all those people, who is going to pay attention to two ordinary folks having a coffee?"

* * *

**To those who don´t speak french**

**_enchantée= charmed_**

**_cést un plaisir= it`s a pleasure_**

**_Au revoir=good bye_**

**_Très bien=very good_**

**_N/A: again, excuse the mistakes, I often check and edit wherever I find them :)_**

**_See you soon! _**


	5. Doomed

**Hi! Here´s a new chapter :)**

**I want you to know that I took characters and other things not only from the movies, but some from the comics and other sources you´ll maybe detect (and not my own justo to make a disclaimer), added my own characters and story, and the result is this salad :D**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying it!**

**And we are entering more in the story. Action starts next chapter! **

**Thanks a lot for your reviews winchesterxgirl I´m glad you like it! and you´ll have to wait a little more for that...he he he  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Doomed**

"Then, I have a better idea. Let´s go"

"Hmmm. Where to?"

"We´ll come back to the quarters and take a motorcycle"

"Oh-My-God"

Once there, Eva put on the helmet while Clint turned the Suzuki V-Strom 1000 on and waited for her. W_ouldn´t the car have been more discrete?_ She climbed behind him. Even though to cling on those broad shoulders enveloped in a leather jacket could be a religious experience, she refused to do it and only grabbed them with her hands to prevent breaking his neck when they speeded away. Once on the streets, she could let loose and held the back handle, which supported the black box with the archer´s weapons. _Better to avoid physical contact as much as possible. _

They parked two blocks from the coffee shop, Eva should go alone from there to the meeting place, for her not to arise suspicions with a companion. But the odds were not in their favour. On the same street, among all the others he could have chosen, her contact was driving a black sedan and was just about to slowly drive past them, looking casually at their direction. There was no time to hide without being noticed. Eva peeked over Clint´s shoulder, and straightened back, pale, babbling what was about to happen.

The car was practically next to them.

"This has a solution, but don´t sink your fingers on me, ok?" and lowering his head, he grabbed her by her shoulder and leaned his lips against hers. His body covered hers almost completely.

It wasn´t a kiss, not even something tender, nor stalker, it was something soft, more like a brush, but he held her firmly to keep both in their position. That didn´t help from feeling the tingling sensation all over her spine. She wasn´t made of stone. And he smelled so good. And his lips were so soft..._Stop it Eva!_ She put her hands on his chest. Playing their roles, both closed their eyes.

Half of Eva´s brain wanted to murder him, but the other half understood what he had done when she opened one eye and saw the driver follow his way looking at the front, indifferent to them. If he recognized her, she could have well been saying goodbye to her boyfriend. She hadn´t yet decided if she were enjoying it, when Clint released her and turned to watch the car moving away.

"He didn`t even look" he spoke with a casual voice, as if saying "the weather is nice" while securing his box at the motorcycle´s back.

Eva closed her eyes, She was dumbfounded and about to boil, but relaxed on the idea of a piano falling from a window and squashing him.

"Do you have everything with you?"

That question brought her back to reality, she touched the chest of her jacket and felt the small box in the inner pocket. In the outside pocket, she could feel the small envelope she might use later. She nodded and took a deep breath, holding the air. She was nervous, but excited at the same time.

"Relax" Clint pressed kindly one of her arms, making her release the air "it´s not so different to what you´re used to do, only with more people surrounding. I´ll be there in minutes."

Eva nodded again and turned around without a word nor a smile. Just a few more steps and she could start running, get lost in the crowd and from his sight. But she discarded that idea, she had committed to fulfill the request and her word was worth. And of course there were those little details about the payment and the criminal record. She walked down without looking back. The familiar itchy sensation on her neck, made her know he wasn´t taking his eyes off her.

The coffee, as supposed, was full but not enough to prevent people to move easily or a talk to be covered by an incessant murmur. That would happen later. Eva found the man sitting at a table near a corner and approached him. She remembered him very well. He was a huge man, maybe two meters tall, broad and with straight shoulders. His face was like a mask of stone and his eyes, as his voice, were of ice. He was impeccably well dressed with a navy blue suit, blue tie, white shirt and his hair was shorter on the sides, confirming her first impression that he was an ex-soldier working as a bodyguard or a hitman. Eva sat in front on him and they nodded as a way of salutation.

"Do you have the box?" courtesy were unnecessary.

"Yes, I do" Eva answered with her best poker face.

"Please, may I see it and its inside?" the man tried to hide his hurry without results.

Eva took the box out of the pocket and opened the lid so he could see the small bottle with the strange green shining. The man frowned, but were he being studying it, being cautious or surprised, she couldn´t tell. The big hand reached for the box but Eva suddenly closed it before he could brush it with his fingers, then she kept it again inside the pocket. It was all he needed to see.

"I´m sorry, I´m not giving it to you"

She could feel the tension invading the man.

"That was not what we agreed"

"I know, but there was a change in the plans"

The man´s face remained still but his gaze intensified. Eva went on, meanwhile she could see Clint sitting at a rather far table. He was reading a newspaper. _Maybe he had cut eyes on it to peep. Go back to business…_

"I don´t know what is this, but we must agree that it´s not a simple perfume, I can guess it. This is worth much more. So, if we arrange a better price, I also can give you some interesting information. You are not the only one interested in this thing, the night I went for it to the Institution I found that some else wanted it too. Maybe they´ll pay me more..."

The man gave her an inquisitive look.

"How much do you want? How do I know you are not lying?"

"The name Hydra rings any bell?" that name didn´t ring any bell to her, but she was reciting her lines perfectly. And by judging the almost imperceptible reactions of her contact, the plan was working so far. He had taken the hook. His face was still sculpted in stone but Eva could perceive a slight flinch. That seemed a contest about who would tell the biggest lie. _I would always win._

"What do you want?"

"I want twenty thousand dollars more for the box and five thousand extra for the information I have, which I´ll give only to my customer in person. Tell him he has four days to think about it and collect the money and if I don´t get an answer by then, I´ll sell it to the best bidder"

The man studied her for an instant, as if searching for some weakness. He found nothing.

"Allow me to make a call"

"All right, I´m going to the toilette and come back in some minutes, I hope we can make an agreement. Tell your boss he´s not going to see me or the box unless he accepts my terms" by saying that, she got up and went to the restrooms. Quickly, she looked sideways to her "guardian dog" as she called him for herself, he kept reading the newspaper without any acknowledgment. She entered in the small cubicle and touched again the box over her jacket. For some reason, she regretted having it with her, it was useful for the guy to trust her, but she felt deep inside she had to have handed it to Clint. No, she couldn´t have done it, it was her safeguard. With that thing on her possession, she could negotiate her freedom and even a better price... She shook her head, the mission was still incomplete. Taking the little envelope from the outer pocket she took out what was inside. It was a dark wire of about three centimeters long and barely thicker than a hair. In one of its ends there was a small metal ball, the other had some gluey stuff. She studied the tiny gadget for some seconds. _Do these SHIELD people think they are in a James Bond movie?_ She held it between her fingers, took a deep breath and went out to do what she had to do.

From his table, Clint saw her on action again, in spite of all the people now crowding the place and who was standing between them. Eva walked smoothly. More than walking she was moving as in slow motion, not touching anyone and nobody seemed to notice her passing by their side. She was like a cat between the china, agile and subtle. She approached from behind the man who was talking by the pone, in a way so delicate that was like ethereal. The delicate hand reached over the head that was leaning to one side and held it up in the air for an instant. Her eyes were focused but her face was relaxed. With the delicacy of a feather, the hand descended to almost touch the head, but the man showed no signs of noticing. Then, she pressed the wire to his hair by the sticky end, letting the heat of her fingers activate the glue. She then opened the fingers, which danced backwards. It was done, except for the tiny ball that got lost between the hairs, nothing strange could be seen. The transmitter was in place and when the man left, he would take them to his boss. Well, he would take the guardian dog, sat over there, not her. Eva considered her task done.

As if nothing had happened, Eva sat back at the table in front of him, and waited for the answer

"You´ll have to come with me"

Damn it, that was not in the plan.

"D…Doesn´t he need some days to gather the money?" her confidence was failing her.

"Money is not a problem for him, he wants to see you immediately because he´s leaving on a trip, if you don´t have a car, I´ll take you. If you don´t want to come, you can give me the box and we´ll pay you as our former agreement" it was a veiled menace hidden in his voice.

Eva couldn´t refuse, and by any means risk to lose the box, so she got up hoping Clint realized what was happening. They left the coffee shop and headed to the car, parked in a lonely alley. Maybe it really was a mistake bringing it with her.

"One moment, don´t move" the man stopped her and took something from his pocket that looked like a hair straightener.

_Now what?_

"It´s a metal detector, if you have a transmitter I will find it" he run it all over her body "…and if I happen to find something…" PIIP PIIP the man showed his teeth in a humorless smile. Eva raised the hands as a sign of peace.

"In my right inner pocket, let me" by saying that, she took out a small pen like metallic tube, then removed the lid and displaying a spray "That`s pepper spray, and I never hesitate in using it"

The man nodded while he took the tube from her hands. Then he run again the detector, and that time there wasn´t any sound. Eva almost sighed in relief. They got in the sedan.

"Is it far where we are going?" No answer.

The trip went on without any word. From time to time, Eva glanced to the side mirror. Nothing, not a sign from the black motorcycle and its driver. After a while they arrived to one of the channels that crossed a zone near the docks. They were in one the modern areas of the city, with new four-story buildings along the channel shore. Most of the renowned companies had offices in several of them and a lot of the new rich had moved to the expensive apartments with views to the river or the channel, depending the costs.

They stopped at the entrance of one of the newer buildings. The front was made of stone, with a modern Art-Deco style. She could´t recognize the initials of the company. They walked through the entrance hall where a relaxing sound coming from a fountain was the only thing to welcome them. That, and two security guards at the gate.

Every step she made, Eva was more and more convinced she should´t have accepted to come, the pressure in the pit of her stomach compelled her to walk away from there at once. Usually, when she felt like this she tended to obey her first impulse, but it was already late. She regretted not letting Clint know about her departure in a more notorious way. Had he noticed? Would that little transmitter within the man´s hairs work? Would he find her? She supposed Clint was used to a sudden change of plans. But at that moment she relied only on herself to whatever awaited her and then remembered his saying _"You are in the dance now, so let´s dance_". Following the man, she walked into an office.

…..

Still climbed on the black motorcycle, from the darkest corner of the street, Clint observed the building. Sunset had begun and everything gradually was turning red. He might study the way of entering so he hanged the bow and the quiver at his back and let the vehicle hidden in the shadows, before getting close to the back wall.

_What are you doing Morgan?_ He wasn´t very sure about what had happened at the coffee store, maybe she decided in the last minute to turn to her original contractor. But she also placed the transmitter in the hair of the man –he still had in his mid the way she had done that made him doubt about the bad intentions of the girl. She had changed the plan, but he didn´t believe she would change her word no matter she was blackmailed. He rarely misjudged people, Fury even less. So he had waited a couple of minutes and followed the signal, arriving quite soon to the destination. Clint had never expected the signal would lead him to that particular building, and although he had never been in that place before, he knew who owned it. If Evangeline was inside, he had to get her out of there at once.

…..

The study was large and had a classic style, with mahogany floor, french furnitures, glass cabinets with some incredible beautiful and surely more expensive objects inside and a Persian carpet under a big oaken desk. At the french window, against the red sunset, stood a man, his back was to her. He was tall, thin and straight, and dressed an elegant suit. He just might be an Yves St Laurent model.

"I´ll be outside doctor, should you need me" Eva watched as her contact closed the door behind him, leaving her alone with her unknown customer. She felt very lonely in that moment and almost missed Clint. _Oh God, did I just think that?_ Fortunately her thoughts changed the subject when the man turned around and walk to her.

"So you are the famous Morgan Le…"

He stopped dead. His eyes didn´t hide his surprise. Eva held her breath when the man got closer and tilted his head forward. His features were sharp, his skin slightly tanned and his hair was black as raven´s feathers. His nose was long and straight while the eyebrows were black and thick. He was very handsome but something in his intense green eyes scared her. Madness or wickedness. Or both.

Eva overlooked the strange attraction she felt for him and focused on other things. She was absolutely sure she had never saw him in her entire life and yet oddly, she felt as if he remembered him from somewhere. As if deeply in her mind there were a buried memory waiting to come out.

"Have we met before?" asked the man with calm and seductive voice.

It was the second time in one day she was asked the same question. _Well, such an ordinary face must I have. _She hesitated a second before answering.

"I´m pretty sure we haven´t, or I should remember. Whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"I´m so sorry, where are my manners? My name is Victor von Doom"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**You can google the motorcycle, it´s the Suzuki V Strom 1000, one of my favourites! Next chapter I will show you the faces of my characters. You at least know three ;)**_  
_

**And I hope my english is not too basic or too wrong, I help with a dictionary also :)**

**Bye!**

**PS: there was a whole sentence in spanish, that I forgot to translate. It is fixed now! sorry! :)**


	6. Hints

**Hello!**

**New chapter, with some action and mistery, I should say the story begins here...**

**Thanks again _winchesterxgirl _for your review, and yes Victor is a great villain not only for F4 but for Avengers and for me :)**

**Hope you all like the chapter! if so (or if not) just write a review, I will be very happy.**

**Next chapter maybe will take longer, I`m writing the 47th chapter of this story in spanish, be patient, there`s a lot to come!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Hints**

Clint stuck to a lateral wall and scanned the street. People running to their homes, who didn´t pay attention to more than their watches to check out if they still had enough time to do their things. They passed next to him, but he was only a dark bulge wrapped in shadows.

He waited for a long time, the risk of being seen was still high. But as soon as the sun went down and there were practically nobody nearby, he stepped back distancing from the wall, then tightened the bow and shoot. The arrow, with a wire on its end, jammed into a cement ledge gripping it with three grappling hooks. After testing the firmness, he started to climb, shielded by a pine covering his back, doing that nimbly, with skill. He had seen a half open window on the third floor, it was all he needed.

Without making the slightest noise, his feet landed on a floor inside a large office. He tightened his bow on his back. Like a panther, Clint slowly crossed the place, cursing the architect for the glass walls. Crouched, he reached the door and tried the doorknob, it was unlocked.

Now to go find her.

The floor was empty, at first sight it was an office like any other, with grey and anodyne low boxes. Except for the janitor who was noisily vacuuming a corner, there wasn´t anybody else in the place. She was not there nor any other employee working late, if the good luck was still with him, he will get out from there soon, hopefully with Evangeline. Where would they have taken her? With four floors to look for, he could well be rather long there, so better to trust in the good luck. The janitor moved farther and that allowed Clint to move to the hallway. He would go down to the second floor.

At first it was very much alike to the former floor, until he found a scarcely lightened corridor flanked by white walls and doors. Next to each door, there was a window. Everything reminded to laboratories, nothing strange considering who owned the place. Silence surrounded him. He didn´t like that at all. What was Doom up to? It´s been quite a while since last time they heard about him and that could only mean he was indeed up to something, like a child when he´s too quiet at home.

Clint walked crouched under the windows and leaned an ear against one of the doors. No sound. Locked. He did the same with the next one. Locked. And the next one. Also locked. Nothing, no sign of life around there. He continued all along the corridor until the end, where a big hall opened to sight.

_Where are you Morgan?_

He decided to use the transmitter, it was most likely that where that man was, Eva would be too.

A loud thud interrupted his train of thoughts.

…

"Please, sit down, I´ll get you a drink"

"I don´t drink, thank you" _Does he think I´m stupid or what?_Eva felt uneasy and it was hard to conceal it. Why did she run into disturbing men, lately? However, this one disturbed her in a different way, she felt attracted and repelled by him at the same time. And there was that memory, fighting to see the light, but when she wanted to hold it or to hold on to something to help her catch it, it ran away as sand between her fingers, it was frustrating ."You know why I´m here, can we proceed with our deal?"

"You don´t beat around the bush, do you? I like that" said Victor with an cocky smile "So you have certain information that might interest me…"

"Before that, I want to know what I stole and why you are willing to pay that much"

"Curiosity killed the cat, some say" Victor poured brandy in a glass and leaned against the border of the desk, his legs almost touching Eva´s, he never looked away from her eyes, making her retreat not so discreetly. His voice lowered in almost a whisper "Quid pro quo, I answer, you answer. But I need you to give me the object first"

"Show me the money"

"Good, good" Victor laughed and got close, so close that he held the arms of the chair where Eva was sat and bent towards her until their faces almost touched. If Eva stretched her neck a few centimeters she could kiss him, but that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I don´t have it with me, I hid it in a safe place" _See if you take me for an idiot, Mr. Important._ If things got complicated and he forced her to confess, she had a lot of options she could tell him, for example that she hid it in the bathroom of the coffee store. To tell the truth, she could have done that or she could have managed to deliver it to Clint somehow, why didn´t she thought better then? But now it was too late to regret and she couldn´t do other than to pretend. Those were the last shots in the dark, she felt the complications ready to jump her any time soon.

"I know you have it with you, I can feel it" His tone was so adorable that it took her great effort to avoid confessing the truth.

Victor lowered his hands from the arms of the chair and put them on her thighs. Eva held her breath, but stood still. Very still. She didn´t even move when his hands opened her legs and the man kneeled between them. Eva gulped, for some strange reason she couldn´t reject him, it was worst, she felt compelled to touch him, but forced herself against that by clenching his fists, fighting with herself as if she were two different people. Scrutinizing her face, Victor slid his hands over her hips until stopping them on her waist between the jacket and the shirt. He approached his face to hers, almost brushing her lips that trembled nervously. His hands continued to went up, slowly, as in taking pleasure in making her uncomfortable. Then when he was about to touch her ribs, he changed the focus with a fast movement and took from the inner pocket what he was looking for.

_Yes, I am an idiot. _Eva lowered her head, defeated.

With burning eyes and a triumphant smile, Victor looked eagerly at the box in his hands. He retreated until he was leaning against the desk again, for a moment it was like Eva was not there. He opened the lid and his face was illuminated with a green tint. His gaze gleamed more, avid by seeing his precious object.

_Douchebag._

"This, Miss Morgan, has a great value…sentimental value for me. It belonged to someone I loved a long time ago, or not so long depending how you see it, and who I hope to meet again" he sent her a strange look. Despite not having understood anything, for some reason, Eva´s heart quickened. His voice showed some emotion "I`ve searched for it so many years and I even doubted this was the real one. Now I am sure it is. You will be rewarded. But first tell me what you know" For some seconds, his eyes darkened.

"When…when I was leaving the place, I heard some noises. I hid, afraid it was some security guard. But it was just a person, a man I assumed, dressed all in black from heat to toe. This person was talking by his phone, very quietly and I only could hear that he hadn`t found the box, obviously because I already had it, and that he should notify urgently some countess Valentina about an important discovering for Hydra. Then, that person went flying or climbing, I didn´t stay to watch" _An__ Oscar here, please._

"Hmmm, and did you know the contessa is one of the leaders of Hydra?" he remarked the double "s"

"I don´t know who the hell is this contessa nor I have the least interest about this Hydra, but by watching your reaction, I see my consideration about the importance of the information was not wrong" She hadn´t expected that question, but it seemed her answer had been satisfactory.

_Where are you Barton?!_

"I don´t know what the contessa would want this for, she couldn´t possibly know..." Victor observed the bottle so enraptured, that didn´t finish the sentence. Eva shrugged. He went back to the first subject.

"Well done, here is your check"

Eva reached out to take it, but this time she didn´t feel happy by having it, on the contrary, it was wrong, everything went wrong, she was not supposed to lose the elixir. Of course, nothing will prevent her to come back later, when the building was totally empty and stole it again. _Piece of cake._

"Now, I beg your pardon, but I´m departing any minute, my plane is waiting." And then he kept the bottle inside his pocket.

_Noooo!_ That was the only thing crossing Eva´s mind, besides wanting to kill herself.

"I hope you find the amount satisfactory" Victor headed towards the door and opened it, she knew who would be on the other side. The bodyguard, if he really was such thing. Victor turned to look at her while directing him "Roman, make sure she doesn´t leave the building until I´m back. I must see her on my return. Miss Morgan..." he made a light bow to her "It was a pleasure doing business with you. Enjoy your stay. See you in a few days" With an overconfident smile, he left the office.

Eva´s heart sank. Could things go worse? Murphy`s law said they could and could even worsen. _Auch_. She got up when the man approached. Could she defeat him? Size was not important, but that one could take some work.

…

Tump.

Tump.

Crash!

If he hadn´t other things in his mind, no doubt he would investigate that noise, which didn´t predict anything good. It seemed to come from the same floor, as if someone had tried to break something and succeeded. But he had to find Evangeline so he picked up the pace. The hall had a gate on the left that leaded to the hallway with the elevators and stairs. He decided to get out in that direction. On the wall opposite where he came from there was another corridor, exactly as that one.

In the middle of the hall Clint stopped and spun while slowly stretched out his arm to take his bow and an arrow, he had felt something or someone passed behind him. Something like a green sparkle.

He never got to know what hit him on his chest making him fly back several meters. He felt on a little table and crashed the glass with his back. It was fortunate he was wearing the leather jacket. Clint stood up like a spring and bent the bow but he couldn´t even point to anything because something grabbed his feet and made him fall again. Clint kicked whatever was trying to crawl over his body, making it pushing back with a hiss. It seemed a human form, but something was not normal in it. Soon after he could stand again, the figure jumped on him with outstretched hands, growling. Fingers more like claws tried to grab his throat but Clint kicked it away, making it crash against a china vessel. _Shouldn´t security be here by now?__ He observed what was in front of him for some seconds._

It was a person, a man indeed, but twisted, corrupted. The black lips retracted to show the teeth as a rabid dog. The green and dazzling eyes shone in the dark as if they were fluorescent. His face was contorted and the only sounds he made were growls and hissings. It was evident he couldn´t control his movements very well. Nevertheless he charged against him and Clint punched him in the nose making the creature draw back again. That gave him time to take his bow, but the strange being was running away getting lost in the corridor at the other side of the hall.

He followed the creature with the bow ready to shoot. The corridor was exactly the same as the former, the only difference was that one of the doors was ripped in half and hanged on their hinges. He leaned his back on the remains and looked at the place. It was a kind of lab with another room inside, apparently empty from what he could see through the glass. Clint entered. Very slowly he approached to one of the desks and saw a folder, then with the help of a tiny lantern he browsed through it. Inside, there were loose papers, all with several drawings. Circles, rhombuses, stars and other strange symbols were combined in different patterns on every page. He had no idea what were those drawings about, besides that, each page had a name and some information. That neither gave him any clue. Until he saw there was something written on the back of the pages. Another name, also different on each paper. Surprise made him blew, he knew those names. He had to take that to the SHIELD, so he folded the pages and kept then inside his jacket.

The echo of a distant growl put him on alert again. With the bow already prepared he went out to the hallway. As nothing seemed to jump into him, he allowed to put the weapon down in order to check the transmitter. The signal pointed the same place he was standing, that meant Eva`s contact was exactly in the floor under him.

Tensing his bow again, he started to went down the stairs.

…

Eva shielded between the chair and the desk. The man was getting close, if she didn`t move fast, there would be no escape. She groped desperately along the desk looking for something to use as a weapon, finding nothing until her fingers touched the switch of the desk lamp. She turned it off. If she could reach the lamp at the corner of the room and turn it off too, she would gain a great advantage. Using always the chair as a shield she tried to move but the man was faster and grabbed her arm. Eva sank one finger in the part of his hand between the thumb and the index finger, making him release her with a growl of pain. Then she threw the chair at his head but the man rejected it with an arm, and the chair flew through the air. Eva run but the man caught her legs, both felt on their faces over the persian rug. She should not allow the man or the fear to immobilize her. With all her strength she rotated her waist and delivered a blow to his nose with the open palm, that made him release her again, this time with tears in his eyes.

"So you are wild, aren´t you? Fine, but now the game has finished" by saying that with twangy voice, he pulled a hunter knife, at the exact moment Eva reached the lamp and turned the light off.

And he never saw her again.

The last thing he did saw before falling unconscious to the floor, was the reflection of the moon in the metallic foot of the lamp when it hit his face. Eva stood there looking at the body with terrified expression. _Did I kill him? Did I kill him!? Oh God.._

She kicked him to see if he moved. Nothing. Anyway she didn`t think in staying there to verify it. Eva crouched besides the body and passed her hands through his hair, until she found what she was looking for: the transmitter. She tore it out together with some hairs and kept it in the pocket. Then she left the office. The corridor was dark and she didn`t feel alone. Fear was clouding her mind impeding her to move in her particular way.

She stepped backwards, until she bumped into something soft, a body, she was about to yell and deafen her attacker, when a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes bugged out, she was scared to death. Other hand grabbed her shoulder, stilling her in that position and a low, known voice told her with a whisper in her ear "Don´t shout, it´s me"

* * *

**Just to let you know, there is no Hydra in this story.**

**See you!**


	7. The Horror and the Rage

**Hi there!**

**A new chapter and lots of action!**

**I did some covers some time ago from this chapter and a couple more, if you want to see them, knew the faces of Eva and some more, you are invited to visit me on deviantart: ggalad+deviantart+com/art/El-precio-de-la-Libertad-un-fanfic-de-Hawkeye-OC-332482076**

**(copy the link and paste, remember : "+" is" .")**

**Thanks a lot for your reviews! salwyn77 , winchesterxgirl and guest! I really appreciate your comments :D**

**Thanks for reading and you are welcome to review! it makes me happy :D **

******It´s not easy to face our fears, but sometimes it is worst to face ourselves..**_**.**_**and this is somewhat what this chapter is about**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Horror and the Rage**

Eva shook him off with a strong movement of her shoulders and looked at him furiously. She was getting tired of feeling manipulated and threatened all the time, and cursed the moment when she decided to accept stealing that blasted "perfume" bottle.

"What is happening?" asked in a low but irritated voice, "I want to get out of here right now"

She told him boldly what had happened with Roman, but not what had happened with Victor, it was too far complicated for that moment. Clint listened to her intrigued, suspecting something was missing in the tale, but that should be left for later "…and that thug is going to wake up any minute" Eva concluded, concerned.

_Oh...and there´s a monstrous creature upstairs who would love to crack our heads.__No…better not to tell her that detail__. _Clint wasn´t less concerned than her.

"I don´t know what´s happening, but we certainly had to get out, I found some…"

A noise coming from Victor´s office, made them turn their heads in that direction. Clint grimaced.

"He´ll be a little moody"

Eva was worried, and nervous, in all her –criminal- life, her biggest concern had been to deal with a blowhard guard or two and she had always managed to get rid of the situation in good or bad way. But that Roman was different. More than worried, she was scared to death.

Hastily, they started to go down, but suspicious sounds of mumbling and footsteps from downstairs, made them go up again. Clint dragged her upstairs, if they could reach the window without running into any monsters they would be able to get out and take the motorcycle.

Slowly, they peered in the hall of the third floor. Clint looked both ways and listen carefully. Nothing. He entered first and waited. Then he allowed Eva to get inside while putting a finger on his lips in a signal of silence, and after placing her behind him they began to cross the large hall. Silence surrounded the couple and darkness seemed to follow them as something tangible. Clint looked behind from time to time and Eva gazed at Clint, she didn´t understand why the caution, the floor looked empty, although she could perceive something menacing in the air that made her feel a pressure on her chest. Then she saw the broken table.

"Is there anything you didn´t tell me?" her voice trembled. She didn´t want to know, she just wished to get out of there and put distance from everything and everybody.

Sensing her fear, Clint took her hand and made her walk. The office seemed to be farer than he remembered or maybe it was the urgency to leave the place. To get there they should go through the half-lighted corridor with the doors along it. That prospect worried him. He forced her to run but didn´t get very far. When they were in the middle of their way, one of the doors in front of them opened. Two skinny arms appeared on ground level, then a head, dark tousling hair covering the face. A body, thin but strong, dressed only in a hospital gown, emerged to the corridor, crawling like a baby. Both of them stood frozen in the place. The person (ressembling the one Clint met before) was blocking their way and shook the head as if wanting to get rid something inside it. Bubbling nonsense, it could rather be moaning. While standing up, it fixed the gaze to them. Clint recognized the eyes, bright green like a neon light. But it was not the same being that attacked him before, he was pretty sure. That was, so to say, younger, maybe a female, but nonetheless all over battered and terrifying. Always keeping Eva behind him, he took his bow and an arrow from his back and shot with such speed that she barely noticed. The arrow hit the collarbone of the creature, making it yelling loud in pain and start running in their direction.

"Do you always have those amazing ideas? To shoot first and ask questions later?"

"The best defense is the offense and, believe me, it applies in this case" Clint answered casually, ignoring the irony.

While retreating, he shot two more arrows, one hit the ribs and the other one a leg, but the creature was still running and yelling. Suddenly, she felt down and didn´t move again. Eva was also immobilized, wild-eyed and the mouth hanging open, aghast at seeing that thing lying on the floor just a few meters from her.

"What. Was. That?!"

"I don´t know, but we must move" and started to move forward very cautiously, they had to pass next to the motionless body. All the horror movies she had seen in her life came to Eva´s mind. "Scream", "Halloween", when everybody thinks the killer is dead but by walking by him, he reaches his hand and grabs the leg of the movie star. _That only happens in the movies._.. she tried to convince herself, but couldn´t help the shivers when she went past the monster or whatever it was. She could neither help screaming when the body started to move and blocked the way out again, with a movement so fast that was certainly not human. The arrows were still sticking to the body. They could see the shape of the creature against the end of the corridor swinging on her legs as if dancing in a trance-state. It was impossible to know if she would attack again or will continue in such state. It was beginning to give them the creeps.

"What is that thing?" Eva whined "No! I don´t want to know!"

"Let´s come back!"

Clint pushed her back and run trough the corridor in the opposite direction, they should find some other way out. But on arriving to the hall again there was someone else waiting for them. Roman. At least, this one was a human being and an arrow well placed would get him out of the way. But he decided not to do that. A dead monster – although that one didn´t seem to be in such condition– could be hidden, with a real person it was more difficult.

"Give me the bitch, Hawkeye, and I'll try to convince my boss not to retaliate against SHIELD" he ended the speech with a guffaw.

"Hey! More respect! 'Cause this bitch can bite your ass again" Eva moved forward with the intention to punch his face. It seemed the former punch was not enough and oh, how much she wanted to thump someone. Clint held her by the arm, and they exchange glances, somehow they got each other without speaking.

"So you must be Roman, Victor´s lackey. Why don't you better take care of that thing you lost in the corridor? It´s on the loose and you wouldn't like it to run away out there, would you?" he spoke with the intention of distracting him and it worked. Roman ran his eyes over the hall, alarmed, and that gave Eva enough time to move behind him without being noticed. She kicked his legs, making him kneel to the floor, just for Clint to knock him out. Roman's big frame collapsed at their feet. But they couldn´t even breathe. They hear, with horror, some noises coming from the other side of the corridor, and then the other creature, the one that had attacked Clint before, emerged from the shadows. He was so fast that none of them could do anything when he grabbed Eva´s neck from behind and started dragging her to the darkness. The monster yelled, Eva yelled, and over all that screaming Clint thought he understood something like "Take it out!" "Take it out from my head!" it was not Eva´s voice, it were the yells of the deranged being.

An arrow grazed Eva´s hairs and stuck in the forehead of the creature who came down to the floor, stiff as a board. Clint got close and took the arrow out from the head, not one drop of blood dripped from the wound.

_I hope whatever it is, came out from the hole._

And something was certainly coming out from the hole left by the arrow. A sort of bright, green smoke rose in wreathes from the head of the corpse, thicker at every second. It grew up in volume until becoming a billowing shape of about the height of Eva, who retreated until her back hit the wall. The mass of smoke moved near her. Suddenly it took a defined shape. It was a human-like form, with an insane face. For a moment, the features looked familiar to Clint, but it was continually changing and seemed to fade. _It can't be_...that blurred face reminded Clint of someone. His eyes rarely deceived him, but everything was strange and hazy and confusing and the scarce light didn't help. Clint looked at the corpse, every monstrous feature vanished from it, now that the green smoke had them on itself. Somehow it was a sad sight, there were peace in that dead face. That one, at least, had found some rest. The other creature was still there, at the end of the corridor, with her continuous swinging. Suddenly she started to laugh, making Clint turned and walked in that direction with and arrow pointing to it. Another cackle at his back echoed the first one, the combination was horrifying. He turned again to see how the smoke, brighter now, tried to grab Eva's throat. The mad laughter covered the screams of the girl. Clint ran to her, from that distance he could see her face contorted with shock and her hands raising in an attempt to get rid of the grasp, but she went through her attacker as if it was a ghost. However, the smoke monster was strangling her. Using her last breath, Eva opened her mouth wide and shouted something, some words Clint didn´t understand. The smoke vanished on the spot, leaving them with the distant and now fading laughter and the screams of Eva completely freaking out, her eyes and mouth so wide open that should hurt, only she didn´t realized. Clint grabbed her by her shoulder and shook her, softly at first. But when that had no effect, he shook her harder. Eva trembled violently and couldn´t stop screaming.

"Eva, pull yourself together now. We must leave!" he spoke with a commanding voice, but she wouldn´t listen in her hysterical fit.

"Stop it!" Clint shouted this time, shaking her so hard that her body and head knocked the wall with a loud thud. That stopped her crisis. She held the tears, gritting her teeth but letting her mouth opened, her eyes were focused on the face in front of her. She was breathing hard, but slowly recovered her presence of mind. Eva was thoroughly sick of all that shit. Pushing on Clint´s chest, she threw him far from her.

"Moron! You could have killed me!" she felt ungrateful, but in that moment he was the only one on whom taking it out.

Clint got closer to her, hitting the wall with one hand, Eva found amazing how he could keep the composure she obviously hadn´t. She was trapped between the wall and the man, their faces were so close that she could feel his blue eyes piercing hers.

"I never miss" was the only answer she got. Eva swallowed, she was frozen but couldn´t stand the sight longer.

Ahhgggg!

Both turned their heads in the direction of the sound. Without thinking twice, they bolted off to the stairs, climbed two more floors and made it to the terrace.

"Great idea! Are we going to fly?"

Another killing look was his answer while he was walking the border, looking for a convincing target. When he found it, took another wired arrow and shoot an impressive oak standing some meters far from the building. Then he went for Eva and grabbed her arm without saying a word, dragging her with him as if she were a spoiled brat.

"You are loathsome!"

"I almost wish I found the tasmanian devil rather than you. You are unbearable. And now you are going to calm down and come with me or I´ll leave you here to have fun with the monster and your friend Roman. You choose"

Growling, Eva simmered down and walked with him to the cornice. She looked at the wire hanging tightly over the street, lots of meters below.

"You are insane if you think I´m gonna-"

"Morgan…" that tone of voice told her he had a great deal of patience but it was not unlimited "It´s not so difficult. We´ll go down together."

With some reluctance, she moved close to Clint, while, as fast as he could, adjusted one carabiner to his belt and another one to the wire so they can hang from a short rope. Once he finished fastening all the equipment, he took Eva by her waist with more gentleness she´d have expected, held her firmly against him and put a foot on the edge of the cornice.

"Hold on to me. Are you ready?"

"Of course not!"

Eva closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck, she refrained from putting her legs around his body too, she barely knew him and that would have been extremely overconfident. She felt his strong arm pressing her to his body and felt that tickle again, this time in his belly. Her heart raced, but it might be the adrenaline rush, right?

The moment they threw themselves over the edge, a bullet whizzed next to their heads. They saw Roman ran into their direction, as they were starting to slide down the wire. With a precise movement of his legs, Clint spun in the air, and while holding Eva with one arm, he took off a gun with his other hand and shoot, hitting Roman in the shoulder. He meant to delay him until they finished the trip.

_Why don´t you just kill the bastard._ Eva´s mind was filled with irrational hate, when they put feet on the ground she could barely think clearly. She knew Roman was chasing them, and that horrible creature also was around there. Everything was just so much that she wanted to puke. She felt pushed again and had no choice but to run. They surrounded the building and found the motorbike, hiding behind a container.

"We must go back to the quarters, and warn about…" Clint was pulling out the vehicle to the street.

Eva felt overwhelmed and about to have another hysterical fit.

"Oh, don´t count on me" she interrupted with quivering, almost crying voice "I´m done here. We know who is behind all this, you found something, about what I don´t give a damn, then you and your mental institution deliver your part in the deal, delete my records and pay me, and everybody happy, I´m out!"

She turned to leave but Clint held her arm "What do you think you are do-"

He couldn´t finish. Eva spun around and delivered a backhand punch that shook Clint´s head. More surprised than wounded, he glared at her while setting his jaw.

"That hurt" he said between teeth, now, he sounded upset.

_Ha! _"Good! Now let me go!"

She tried to strike him again but this time Clint was prepared. He dodged the punch, grabbed her fist, twisted her arm and turned her around, immobilizing her with a firm hug. Her back was so pressed against his chest that she could hardly breathe. Even then she shook her body like a wild beast, with no results.

"Do you think this is a spy children game?" Clint´s voice was harsh in her ear "How can you be so selfish, Evangeline? Do you always run away when things go wrong or are you so used to your trinket small world that you forgot there are real problems out there? This is more serious and more important than you, me or even SHIELD, this is the real world. If you are so coward to run away when you are needed, then I know why you work alone. "

Eva had had enough.

Using all of her strength, Eva hit his ribs with her elbow, making him loose his grip, then she took his arm and with an assertive movement of her hips, threw him in the air. His back hit hard the pavement. Clint´s face twisted in pain, the blow took his breath away for an instant. Eva kicked him in the ribs, she hated him, or that was what she was telling to herself in her rush of rage. Then run to the motorcycle with her mind cloudy and also her eyes. She had a hard time starting it but she could manage. The vehicle was too big for her, but somehow she could control it. Anger and outrage were filling her and she couldn´t think of anything else. At least, until reaching the next block.

Was she angry with Clint or with herself? She had behaved as a balky and hysterical girl and not as the person she thought she was. She was not unbearable, nor a coward. But she had never felt such an irrational fear as she had experienced there. She looked in the side mirror and saw with horror how a window on the third floor shattered in million glasses and the hideous creature throwing herself out, landing on her feet and surrounding the building at an amazing speed.

Clint.

Eva turned back the motorcycle and went back to the building. She needed to get to him and demonstrate herself (well, not only herself) that she was much more than a simple thief. The creature was getting closer when the archer was still standing up with a painful gesture, he didn´t realized the approaching danger. Then he saw it. The green eyes glowed and the arrows could still be seen protruding from the flesh, thin threads of blood spilled from the wounds. It was both a pitiful and a horrific vision. One could tell it was suffering and at the same time it was compelled to attack, and couldn´t help it. Clint would rather have taken the creature to the quarters, where it could be studied, but there was no way to do that then, he had to defeat it first or run for his life and he was not very sure of the first option. He couldn´t count on Eva anymore and he regretted that a bit, he had been too hard on her, but if she didn´t have the nerve to that, she was better gone.

While he was taking the radio and began his withdrawal, he rose his sight and held his breath. The monster was charging at him with such a speed...and then he saw something that surprised him more. Keeping the pace with the creature, Eva was coming up too. She passed it fast.

"Get on!" she shouted while riding past him.

With a jump, he got on the motorcycle behind her.

"He who leaves without being thrown out..."

Eva didn´t turn her head but puffed out loud enough to be heard. Clint suppressed a smile and held on her waist. He was actually amazed about her strength and ability to drive the motorcycle, undoubtedly this girl had a lot of hidden surprises. While they were going far from the place, he felt relieved for a second. Only a second. The creature was still running after them, closing the distance quickly. It reached a hand and got to touch the mudguard.

"Open more!" he commanded and Eva moved apart their pursuer, distancing from it.

They headed for the waterfront and rode along there. All the coast side was paved and, fortunately nobody was walking around there at that hour.

"Keep the bike steady until we make it to the bridge!"

Eva focused, she didn´t get what was that command about, but she didn´t take long in understanding. Clint stood up, setting his feet on the stirrups and pressing his knees against the backseat. Holding that way with his legs, he took the bow and an arrow and waited. Eva looked at the street with one eye, and the side mirror with the other one. _What the hell is he doing? Does he think he´s on the circus or what?_ As it was not the moment to ask him that, she confined herself to ride and see what he was about to do.

It didn´t take long for their chaser to reach them again and run almost by their side, only within a distance from them. Unfazed even with the movement, Clint took aim and shot. Another arrow added to the previous ones, this one had hit the shoulder, but the creature didn´t seem to notice. Eva couldn´t fail to admire such skill. He shot two more arrows hitting different body parts, none of them mortal, but there was no way to make that beast stop running. If it felt down, they could stay and watch it until some support came for them.

The bridge was close, and Eva headed there. Clint kept the bow up without letting the monster go out from his sight. He was so focused that he never heard the alarm.

_Shit!_

"Clint, you better sit down!"

A small boat was about to cross the channel and the drawbridge was moving, it was opening slowly. She felt Clint accommodating behind her and hold on her waist. She know they were still being chased, but didn´t look back, she was thinking only in what was about to come. They had to jump.

"You can do it" Clint told her in her ear and held her tightly. If that weren't a life or death situation, Eva would probably had a word to say about that, but she restricted herself to drive .

And they jumped. They flew over the opening bridge and over the boat. Eva opened her mouth but no sound came out from it. They were in the air for a short glorious moment which was cut off when the wheels hit the pavement on the other side, then the motorcycle skidded, overturned and fell down with its two riders, sliding over the bridge panel until, finally, they stopped.

Clint checked himself for something broken, nothing, and also no signs of the creature. Had it fallen to the water?

He looked at Eva, she was sitting on the ground, her hands covered her face and her shoulders shook in spasms. He got near her.

"Are you ok?" he know she was crying and waited for her to calm down. Eva denied, still hiding her face and sobbing. With some reluctance, she let Clint opened her hands and looked at him with red-rimmed, swollen eyes.

"I´m sorry! I behaved like a complete brute" she said between sobs "I had never been so scared in my life!"

All the anger that Clint felt before vanished, suddenly she was only a young woman overtaken by the former events

"I shouldn´t have shaken you, I am sorry"

"I shouldn´t have beaten you"

"And I shouldn´t have been so harsh with you"

"And I shouldn´t have abandoned you"

"No, that was wrong"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Friends?" he stood up and held out his hand to help her get up. Eva nodded and took his hand, she smiled between the tears and with the hair so disheveled she looked like a child. Clint found her adorable.

"You can call me Eva"

"I´ll drive now Eva, if you don´t mind. But you were amazing before" he told her while standing the bike up, got on the seat and turn it on "You come? We´ll come back to quarters, there´s too much to tell"

Eva sighed and climbed behind him. Clint turned his head with a smile in his eyes.

"This time, hold on to me"

And that she did. She hug his waist and rested her forehead on his shoulder, the cold leather was a relief for her feverish mind. For once she allowed herself to relax and stop thinking.

* * *

**"He who leaves without being thrown out...come back without being called" I don´t know if this saying exists in english, I translated from a spanish one :)**

**Hope you like the chapter! Reviews are welcome, you know :D**

**See you!**


	8. Getting to know you

**Hi again!**

**After such experience, Eva and Clint came back to the quarters. What better time to open up when you are tired and off guard? conversations, introductions and (some) revelations.**

**Eva is getting to know more people, like she is so sociable! :D**

**I hope you like the chapter, it maybe haven´t a lot of action but do have some interesting hints. **

**Thanks salwyn77 ! oh you will know at the due time hehe :) and thanks winchesterxgirl I loved the "buried the hatched" saying, yes she did that in a way :)**

**Thanks for reading, for following and favoriting! ****Please review so I know if you are liking it or not.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Getting to know you**

It was past midnight when they arrived to the headquarters. In silence they parked the motorcycle, and in silence they entered the control room, then Clint broke it.

"Are you hungry? Maybe I could find something to eat at the cafeteria"

The mention of food made her pay attention to the noises coming from her stomach, but she couldn´t decide if she was hungrier than exhausted.

"We didn´t expect you so early" said a feminine voice behind them. Standing next to a control panel, a young, tall, dark haired woman was looking at them with serious expression. Something in her eyes told Eva she was not a person to be feared, but someone who always did her duties.

"Hill, we must see Fury right now" Clint nodded at her as a greeting, and she allowed herself something like a smile before moving to leave the place.

"You should wait till tomorrow, he left an hour ago. Anyway, I´ll send him a message" she stopped and looked at them more closely, jumping from one to the other "I´d suggest you to visit the infirmary."

"We´re fine" both answered in unison. Bruised and battered they headed to the cafeteria. It was empty at that time, but Clint managed to find some leftovers in the counter refrigerator, heated them in the microwave and took them to the table where Eva was waiting, stretched out on a chair. She was looking at her legs.

"I ruined the trousers, but it saved me from a good scratch out there"

"Don´t worry, they´ll deduct it from your payment"

Clint laughed, enjoying her stunned face, but he got serious again.

"What happened with Doom there? For a moment I thought you had changed your mind."

Eva felt a bit offended, but it made sense he thought like that, after all, the plan changed on the fly. She told him about the loss of the elixir, except the way Victor had taking it from her, of course. Losing it had been a hard blow to her ego, as to tell the details.

"We´ll get it back." Clint said and sank his teeth into a chicken pie.

Eva took a good long look at him while he was eating oblivious to all.

"Who was he referring to? The two of them? SHIELD? For the first time in her life, she found herself hesitating. She wanted to leave that place as soon as possible, to be free again so she could do anything she wanted, owing nobody nothing nor doing more than her will. But on the other hand, she had committed to a task and only had done it partially (blaming to everything going to hell), somehow she had failed. And there was Clint, who had been the target of her frustration, only because fate put him in her way. She saw his tired face that still smiled and his tousled hair and she wondered if she could be able to trust him someday. The mark of her fist in his jaw was starting to get bruised. She regretted punching him, and reached her hand to his face. She wanted to touch him and say she was sorry again. But her fingers stopped few centimeters from him and retracted them with apprehension. _What am I doing?!_ Right then Clint looked up and fixed his steel blue eyes at her. Eva looked down, feeling the heat running up her cheeks.

"I apologize… for beating you, I was out of line"

"It´s ok, I had them worse" his lips slightly bent into a smile.

"I think you´re right, I behaved like a coward, maybe I don´t have the nerve for that kind of stuff, maybe it´s like you said, I´m so used to the relative safety of my life that I couldn´t react properly"

"Well, you´ll never know how you´ll react until you face the situation, you don´t have to look for a breaking point, of course. But you need to trust more in people, as I said before, sometimes it´s good to have someone to lean on"

They ate in silence for a while. Eva realized that she didn´t feel uncomfortable being with someone without the need of talking all the time (and with a man she barely knew). Clint, in spite of being a bit stern, had a kind of warmth in him that made her feel relaxed. So much she relaxed that her eyes were falling down heavily. She shied when he spoke.

"Why the alias? Why did you choose Morgan le Fay?"

She hadn´t thought about that for a long, long time.

"My parents died when I was a kid. I was raised by my grandfather, he was not an ordinary man; he was indeed very, very interesting. The things he knew and the things he did…you never were bored with him. But he was a difficult person, you could hate him and love him at the same time. He taught me how to use my skill. He told me I was born like this, that I brought this gift from a past life…sometimes he used to get esoteric… When I was a child I used to pass near him and steal things, without him noticing and he said I moved like a fairy in the woods, soft and imperceptible, and called me "Fae". He introduced me into this white collar thieve life. He sure could see a good business" She laughed, but it was a sad laughter "and combining my surname with the nickname he gave me...within time I ended being Morgan Le Fay, and I liked that"

"Like King Arthur´s sister, who was a witch…yes...the nickname suits you" Clint gave her a mocking glance.

Eva stuck her tongue out at him.

"And what happened to your grandfather? You talk about him as if he were dead"

"The truth is I just don´t know, it´s been a long time...we haven´t spoken in years. There was an argument and I left. I felt as he was exploiting me and I couldn´t stand it anymore. I don´t know what became of him." Alter saying that she stuck such a big piece of pie into her mouth that she couldn´t even chew. She didn´t want to talk anymore about her life and besides, she was falling asleep on her seat.

"Indeed you have an amazing gift and I still don´t know what you exactly did tonight there in the building. You said something, it was not english, I´m sure of that, and the green smoke disappeared…don´t you remember?" Full mouthed and astonished, Eva denied with her eyes wide open "You were having this nervous breakdown, as if you were in shock. Anyway, everything was too strange, you said those words and that thing...just vanished"

The only thing she vaguely remembered was that she felt like another person in that moment and those memories always so elusive had almost come to her mind, but it had lasted one second.

"I can´t remember anything"

With a deep sigh Clint got up to take the trays to the kitchen and let everything as tidy as possible. When he came back, Eva was asleep on the table with the head between her arms. He looked at her and shook his head. She didn´t wake up when he took her in his arms and carried her to the same room she was assigned the night before. He laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. In her sleep she looked so ethereal that he could have swore his skin had a certain luminosity. For a moment he remained seated beside her on the bed observing her relaxed face, she seemed so fragile and at the same time, so strong. He brushed her hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. Eva didn´t even move a eyelash, if it wasn´t for the rhythmic breath, she would have seem dead.

"Rest" he said in low voice.

From the threshold, he looked at her again, she still hadn´t moved. A tired smile came to his lips before pressing the button to close the door and be parted from that peculiar girl. Touching his bruised jaw he went his way to his own bedroom.

...

A distant noise woke her up, like a giant mosquito buzzing in her ear. Eva sleepily brushed it, but it didn´t stop disturbing her. Some minutes had passed until she realized the noise came from a device, somewhere in the room. Now, she was full awake.

Oh, Oh.

She couldn´t remember how she had gotten to the room, she touched herself, the clothes were the same as the day before. Phiuu!

It was Clint who had brought her? How couldn´t she remember?

The buzzing went on and on, so she had to divert her attention to less important matters. On the desk there was a tiny mobile phone. She answered, the voice on the other side sounded amused.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, well, if you were, the prince would find it difficult to wake you up with just a kiss. I´ve been calling you for twenty minutes"

"So funny… Good morning. May I know how did I get to the room? Tell me you haven´t carried me…"

Was it laughter what she heard on the other end?

"Had you preferred to sleep in the cafeteria? You should have told me so I avoided a cramp in my arms. See you there in half an hour"

And he hanged up. _Very funny_. Eva stared bewildered at the phone for some seconds. She didn´t know were the cafeteria was exactly. Well, she´d manage. Quickly, she took a bath and put on some clothes she found in the wardrobe (black cargo and black shirt, people there were lucky not thinking so much in what to wear) it was evident they planned her to stay overnight.

The corridor was full of people walking in both directions, without paying attention to her, all were busy in their own business and she seemed just one more of them, but Eva didn´t feel like that. All those people belonged to that place, she didn´t. Neither she wanted to, because to belong meant to rely on others and others rely on one and she couldn´t allow herself that. Feeling like fish out of water, she walked looking at floor, lost in her own thoughts, until she ran into something big. Who turned out to be a blond young man. He was very tall, very broad and very neat. His hair was combed in an old fashioned quiff and wore a brown leather jacket. He seemed to be concerned about the brush. He also seemed out of place, almost like her. In a very good manner he apologized and started to walk again.

"Hey" called Eva "do you happen to know where the cafeteria is?"

"Oh, you are new here, don´t you? No wonder your face was not familiar to me"

_He doesn´t know me from somewhere, hallellujah!_

"The cafeteria is in the other direction, I´m going there, if you don´t mind it would be my pleasure to walk you there, by the way, my name is Steve, pleased to meet you"

"Evangeline, my pleasure" she thought she had to answer with the same courtesy "but I don´t work here, I´m just kind of passing through" Eva didn´t know if people in that institution told each other everything, so the chat turned to more vague subjects until they arrived to the cafeteria

Stepping in made her to remind the morning before, but specially the night before and the conversation with Clint. She searched the place but couldn´t find him, instead, she was greeted by another known voice.

"Miss Morgan, what a pleasure. Let me invite you with the breakfast"

"You never pay for it, Stark"

"Oh Capitan, my Capitan, I devote many hours of my life in this organization, I may well say that it is a bit mine, isn´t it?" he gave her a charming smile.

Steve looked at her and bit his bottom lip with the typical gesture of "he has no remedy".

They sat on one of the few idle tables. Eva barely talked, she just wished Clint to show up and rescue her, she rather preferred not to be involved with the people there. Although she couldn´t decide if she was more afraid to be committed by them than to be fond of them, and they were already treating her as one of them. She didn´t like that too much specially when noticed that Tony was carefully studying her face.

"I´m still trying to guess where do I know you from. Have you ever been in St Moritz? Aruba? Hmm no, I don´t think so…anyway my mind is still processing it and will find the hidden file"

"Stark, you´re such a geek" a girl with red hair, had just sat in front of Eva with her tray. She was very attractive, thin but curvy. Nevertheless, the men said hello without looking too much at her. Eva greeted with a nod but stared at her anyway, she had a menacing aura.

"Did you doubt it?" Tony laughed and turned again to Eva "Where is your watcher, little bird? I saw him earlier around here. I´m surprised he left you alone, he is very jealous of his missions" Tony laughed again "And we all know it´s difficult to lay a hand on Barton…but I think he has a soft spot for the ladies who can kick his ass, isn´t it true Romanoff?" he addressed the red haired woman with a grin "When you and Barton where...well...whatever you were, were you into Sado? You know. Leather. Whips. That stuff."

If looks could kill, Tony would have been dead struck ipso facto.

_Aahá, ¿Clint and the ginger had (still have) something? This is getting interesting._ Eva was curious, a lot. But she also felt a little stab of pain in her chest and was unable to identify the origin of it, she wasn´t very sure of wanting to know, not even the answer to the former question.

"Stark, would it change something in your pervy mind if I tell you the truth?"

"No"

Natasha returned him an evil grin, but answered nothing. However she looked at Eva and denied with her head with a resignation gesture on her face. Eva felt uncomfortably relieved and smiled to Natasha, but she still couldn´t form an opinion about her.

"Talking about lost hawks, here comes ours"

Clint walked over to the table and greeted all. Eva observed furtively but with interest the way he greeted Natasha, _Hmmm, yes, with more familiarity than the others…_

"I´m sorry to deprive you from the pleasure of this company but Fury is waiting for us"

"See you later, little bird" Stark waved at her.

"Oh, by the way I do have an alias, it´s Morgan Le Fay" she answered then turned to leave.

Eva never got to see how Tony smile vanished from his face.

…

They stepped into Fury´s office. Doctor Banner was there too, with his usual dishevelment and his amiable face.

The four sat at the board table and Eva started to talk about what had happened last night. She realized that by naming Victor Von Doom, Bruce glanced concerned to the others and Clint was like "Who else?" The worst of all was to admit the loss of the elixir, but better drop dead than tell them how that happened. _Let them think whatever they want_. Clint completed the depiction of the events, in a colder and detailed way, like a report. He left nothing out, except Eva´s blow up, and while he was talking about their escape, he glanced at her sideways. Eva kept her poker face making an effort not to blush, silently thanking him for sparing her the embarrassment. As soon as he finished, he took out from his jacket the pages with the names and the strange drawings. Eva looked at them curiously.

"Astrology charts!" Eva shouted and the three men turned their attention to her "oh, you know, the position of the planets, stars and the other signs in a particular moment of our life?" she leaned forward to see better "It surely is a natal chart, they are the most common and some say, the most important ones"

"Care to explain better?" Fury and Clint looked interested and Banner, thoughtful.

"Oh yes, it seems the position of the planets, the sun, the moon and another celestial bodies the day we were born, can tell a lot of things about us, about our personality and also about the people surrounding us. It can also reveal events from the future and the past, even past lives, they say. A circle must be drawn. See?" by saying that, she outlined the circle with her finger "this represents the sky which is divided in twelve parts that are the twelve zodiac signs, then the planets and everything else are placed inside it based on their positions at that time. They are all those symbols you see everywhere. Some lines are traced that are called aspects and link everything you see in the diagram, and that´s it! You have the astrological chart. All of this can be done by any computer, but only someone with a lot of knowledge can read and understand it"

"You mean that each of these "charts" could belong to the person whose name has written?"

Banner pointed to the names: Darío Soldi, Argentine 13/05/1979; Mario Lopez Valenzuela, Mexico, 30/01/1987, Sean Forrest, USA, 04/03/1971, Johanna Spiess, Germany 21/12/1990, Miko Radinen, Finland, 25/09/1982. There was also an address below the name.

"Do those names say something to you?" Fury asked unconvinced. The other three shook their heads denying it. Clint took the pages and turned them.

"No those ones, but what do you say about these ones?"

Judging by Fury and Banner puzzled expressions, Eva knew those names meant something to them and not exactly a good thing.

"What does it mean?"

"I don´t know, but given what we saw there, I don´t like it at all. Doctor, what do you think?"

"I can´t imagine yet, but I also have a bad feeling about this" while he was talking he picked up one of the pages and Eva could read "Abomination" well, if that referred to those horrors at Doom´s building, she agreed completely. On the other pages she could read "Bullseye", "Baron Blood", "Druida", "Calypso", "Ares", "Agatha Harkness" and other names she couldn´t get to read.

"I don´t understand why are those names here" Banner rubbed his temples.

"What are those names? why all the fuss?" Eva could feel the tension in the air.

Clint looked at her frowning, but didn´t answer. Fury spoke:

"Those names written on the back of each page, belong to some of the archenemies of the world and SHIELD. Men and women with special or supernatural abilities, some not even human, who devoted their lives to serve the chaos and achieve their very particular goals"

"And what about them? Are they in an organization like this one?" she still didn´t catch the nub of the issue.

Clint spoke that time.

"All of them are dead"

* * *

**_Sometimes I suck with the titles, I couldn´t think of nothing better for this chapter. Sorry!_**

**_And as always, if there´s some error, I apologize and fix it as soon as possible_**

**_Thanks and Bye!_**


	9. Never say goodbye

**Here a new chapter, short, just to enjoy some Clint & Eva**

**Thanks for reading and for all the followings.**

**Thanks winchesterxgirl as always for your review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Never say goodbye**

A heavy silence invaded the room. Everyone there seemed focused on their own pondering. Eva was the first in breaking it.

"Maybe someone could read those charts..." Eva knew who could do it, but discarded that option. There was another however, she would think about it later.

"We are talking about astrology, a knowledge some consider pure rubbish. All of this could be absolutely something else. Anyway we don´t know what is the relationship between these names and this people, if there is any" Fury was as lost as everyone in the room.

"Maybe there isn´t any" said Banner, not at all convinced.

"I doubt these names had been written randomly, and this maybe sounds crazy, but what we saw at that place was something entirely unusual. When that green entity appeared, it went straight to attack Morgan. I thought I recognized that laughter and from time to time the smoke had a defined shape, with very recognizable features. So I am pretty sure that the being who left the poor man body was…" he blew, he knew what he was about to say was going to sound nonsense, but he had never failed a visual recognition "…Norman Osborn. A little bit more evil, if such thing is possible"

Now the silence was filled with baffled faces. Fury got up and started pacing near the French window, with his chin in the hand. Eva was lost, she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Given that we haven´t got the elixir anymore and thus our Doctor Banner won´t be able to analyze it, we´ll have to investigate this" Fury cast her an inscrutable look. That was a low blow, but the director didnt´t seem to care.

"Doom is planning to do something with it and if that is the case it will be something important and very, very bad. Miss Morgan, I consider your services over. You can count on us to fulfill our part in the deal, I hope this conversation will be kept in this room"

_Oh yes, as if anybody is going to believe me._

By saying that he made clear she had to leave. Eva got up, again with the feeling of breaking in half. On the one hand, she was relieved of getting rid of that crazy people, on the other hand she was disappointed with herself for losing the elixir. She started to walk towards the door. Fury and Banner were still observing the astral charts but Clint´s eyes followed her all the way. Eva held his gaze while she was passing next to him and in that moment she realized that maybe she would never see him again. That darn pain in her chest came back.

_I better shoot off. _Out of the room, she finally breathed.

...

"Do you really think that Doom took the bottle from her? She could have given it for money, I remind you about her profession. She might as well have come up with all that story" Banner was clearly disappointed.

"We´ll never know, but I don´t think so, I know what I saw although I am as lost as you. You know Doom won´t stop until get what he wants and who knows what he wants now. On my hand, she´s as innocent as her profession allows. Doom wanted to keep her for some reason and he might come back for her anytime soon"

"Those are your own speculations, Barton. All she has told us about her encounter with Doom could have been a lie"

Clint moved uncomfortably in his chair. For some reason and he hoped it was the right one, he wanted to stand up for her.

"I saw how Osborn´s ghost, or whatever it was, attacked her on purpose and I also saw how she made it disappear with some words I didn´t understand. There´s something in that girl that Doom knows or suspects and if we let her go and he found her I think we´ll lose time and ground, since not only won´t we have the elixir but any other connection until we heard of him again and then it could be too late. Morgan is not a threat for us."

"I know you have an eye for people, you already showed me that. Maybe she could even be of some help. Barton, if you can´t convince Morgan of staying in the quarters you must watch her"

"She shouldn´t get out of here but to hold her against her will would be like caging a wild cat. I´ll be around" he got up and left the room, leaving the two men pondering about the little and strange evidence of Von Doom´s mysterious plans.

….

Clint found Eva in her room. She was wearing the same clothes as the day she arrived and was about to leave.

"Were you leaving without saying goodbye?" he was leaning against the door frame, with his arms folded and a laid-back attitude, but his face was serious "You could stay here and-"

"Doing what?" she interrupted "You know I´m not very good at team working, I´m selfish and coward. And failed there" she tried to cross the doorway but Clint blocked her way.

"No, you´re not, and in any case, we both failed in keeping the elixir. Stay and help us getting to the bottom of this. I have a feeling there´s something about you directly related to what happened in the building. Doom wanted you for some purpose"

"Rubbish! He maybe wanted to pay me more to silence me. He is an eccentric moneybag. Now let me go" Eva charged against him, ready to move him aside. Clint grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in place, his eyes reflected something impossible to define. Eva´s knees trembled a bit. _Damned! You shouldn´t react that way._

"Believe me, he´s more than a weird millionaire. You could be in danger right now, I don´t know what Doom would want with you, but if he thinks you are of any use to him, he won´t stop until find you"

"It won´t be easy for him. I´ll fight, I´m used to manage alone because I´ve got no one else"

"You shouldn´t underestimate Von Doom. Besides, here you´ve got me and maybe SHIELD, why don´t you trust people for once?"

Eva looked away, to trust meant to depend and to be in the hands of others, that was not good for her, or at least haven´t been.

"I can´t, Clint" she looked up to find his concerned gaze, as intense as always. She knew she would never forget those eyes, even if she never got to see them again. _But if he keeps looking at me like this I´m gonna change my opinion and I´ll become the example of the word "incoherence"._

He knew he wouldn´t be able to hold her. _W__hat have they done to you__, Eva? _Clint felt there might be things in her past badly enough to generate those reactions. Suddenly, he wanted to know them, but it was not the right time. He released her.

"I´ll take you home and that is out of question"

They got in the car and a hatch opened to a dark tunnel which only showed more blackness ahead. For a while, they traveled with the only company of the car lights and the silence, both of them lost in their own deep thoughts, as if darkness had gotten into them too. But Eva was not unaware the tunnel would lead somewhere far in the city, to divert the attention of the quarters entrance. _Very clever._

In fact, the tunnel took them to the surroundings, near the river but far form the place of modern buildings and expensive offices. Instead there were some storehouses and a big field. Eva also saw a horse grazing nearby. For every kilometer the car traveled and for every minute that shorten the way to her home, Eva´s heart squeezed more and more. The sun had changed the color of her thoughts.

_Before I leave, I´ll kiss him, it´s not that I´m gonna see him again…_

… _no, no, am I crazy?_

_Yes… I´m gonna do it_

But when they arrived the only thing Eva tried to do was running away. She unfastened her seatbelt and opened the door. She would say goodbye once out of the car and so long, bye bye. However, the moment she was about to step out, Clint grabbed her arm and made her sat again inside the car. Eva lost her breath. She thanked heaven being sat so he couldn´t notice the trembling in her legs. Again.

"Take this"

He put something in her hands. It was a little radio.

"Anything that happens, you hear me? Anything. If you think you are in danger or see something suspicious, or you find out anything important, you call me, OK? It is tuned to my radio frequency, so you just have to push the bottom and talk"

He would never tell her he was going to watch her, she could not take that very well and in that moment he didn´t want to upset her more than she was.

Eva looked at the little device in her hands, she felt her heart cheer up for not breaking the contact with him. Clint took her chin and made her look at him. That was something she could do without getting tired of, if she didn´t blush every five minutes.

"Don´t do anything stupid, promise?"

She nodded. Eva´s head moved like a puppet. Clint leaned down, he was so close to her that she felt again the same masculine smell from the night they met, and then stiffened, her breath failed… was he going to kiss her? And he kissed her. He turned her head and kissed her in the cheek. His lips were smooth and tender, it was a simple a friendly kiss, or that was what she was telling to herself days after. A bit upset, a bit relieved she finally got out of the car and was about to say "Goodbye" when Clint´s head stuck out the window with a charming smile, stripped of all irony.

"Or call me just to chat, if you´re bored" he winked at her and took off.

Eva stood on the sidewalk, like a statue with her hand up. She felt as if her so called "safe" world was shaking with one of those tremors that were barely noticed at first. She was glad for not having said goodbye. She also felt like a part of her heart left in that car and, upset for feeling that way, she started walking to her apartment.


	10. The Devil and The Magician

**Hello!**

**A new chapter here!**

**I would have liked to start it like "Meanwhile...in another place" but that´s too much TV show isn´t it?**

**A part of Doom´s plan starts to show but it´s just a hint, there´s a lot to come...**

**The very few things I know about astrology I learned from my aunt who knew a lot about it (and there are also things I invented and some "licences" I took he he)**

**"The Devil" and "The magician" are two Tarot cards, I found interesting to use those names **

**No Clint and Eva in this chapter but we´ll have a lot in the next ones**

**Thank you again winchesterxgirl and salwyn77 for your reviews. Well, the plot and the romance will build during the story, I like that more than everything happening in a rush, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**And to all the other readers, don´t be shy and review, I´d really love to know what you think :) **

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The Devil and The Magician**

It was late in the evening when the armed group entered the old manor house. The impressive building was the only thing that cut the endless northern pine forest. April was beginning, the rough winter days were leaving and the long nights were getting shorter. The snow, however, would persist longer, a thick white blanket covered everything, the woods, the routes and most of the mansion, making her rather unreachable for anyone foreign to the place. The helicopter went down vertically, landing on the runway that was kept clear from snow thanks to an underground heating system.

Several people were being taken by the group. They were hooded and walked clumsily, bumping into each other, but even then the men guided them quite gentle. They were lucky they couldn´t see the large weapons they were carrying. All of them entered the comfortably heated house.

Victor von Doom had arrived few hours before in his private jet and now was observing the maneuvers from a window in one of the large rooms. He held a wine glass in his hand and smiled, more like a triumph smile than a happy one. By now, everything was working out just as planned, he should be very careful to keep it that way. They had faced some troubles in the laboratories, but it is known there must be some mistakes before the plans went well. Now he counted with two invaluable tools and nothing could stop him to achieve his goal, that it was huge, yes, one of the biggest goals he had ever allowed himself to reach. If he succeeded he would have the world in his hands, he would own almost anything. Only one thing was missing, something just a day before he wouldn´t dare to dream about and if it was what he thought, then yes, everything would seal perfectly. If he had her again with him, he couldn´t ask for anything else.

Her train of thought was interrupted by one of his men, the one with the higher office in the mercenary group, who spoke without preambles.

"We already settled all of them in their rooms, sir"

"Good, make sure they have everything to be comfortable, but they must not know anything, nobody must talk to them, nor are they allowed to talk between each other. Understood?"

"Yes, sir"

"How many are already here?"

"With the ones arrived last month, they are ten, sir."

"Good, there are a few more to come, but we can start soon. The geezer is still in the study?"

"He´s been there all the time. We´ve been watching him"

Victor headed to the study with long steps. The "geezer" was a man of about 70 years old, strong and resolute. He still had all of his hair, almost white, and a beard some shades darker, he always reminded Victor as a sort of Sean Connery. He was sat at a desk, covered with piles of papers. A printer on his side unceasingly spat page after page with a natal chart printed on them, with each page the man did the same, he grabbed one and observed it. With just one look he could search for a specific characteristic, a small rectangle formed by some planets and other elements placed exactly within the "House eight". He knew that all those years of tedious work were about to end and now the better part was coming, to test his theory in person, not his own person, strictly speaking.

"Finally, geezer, after all this time, just two more and you´ll have finished. I hope you don´t commit more mistakes, as it happened with the first two"

The man raised his head from the work, bewildered as always he heard the word "geezer" from him. But there was no point in arguing whit that madman. To do that could be very dangerous.

"That´s why I take care of checking every detail of these charts personally and as I told you before, this is the right place to perform the ritual. You made the mistake, Doom, due to those uncontrollable cravings you have to start before time."

"Oh, please" with a disdainful wave of her hand, Victor leaned on the desk "I call that a scientific mind, I had to test the effects of that potion and see if it really worked"

"Not only they weren´t the right people, but also it wasn´t the right potion, I told you the original was needed and until we don´t have it, transmutation is not going to work as it happened in your laboratory. Come on, Doom, what were you thinking? What did you do with those people?"

That did not concern the man, he considered not to tell him that one of them was dead and the other one was missing in that moment.

"Suddenly are you into morals? You´ll soon forget that word exists. Here it is what you are looking for" he handed him the box, after opening it and amazing him with the green shine "The professional you recommended did an excellent job, I let her in my office under custody until I come back". He knew she had escaped, but he won´t share that information with him either.

The eyes of the old man shone, with that in his hands they could start the second stage of the process. He knew that Doom was the only one enough disturbed to consider fulfilling such challenge. However, it was more than power to him, or at least, more than the mundane and vain power Doom was craving. To have the world in his hands was nothing compared with having the knowledge of all the worlds. For that reason he had invested all those years, he had sacrificed so much.

He had started by contacting Doom and convince him about the plan, until having all the resources needed for that to be achieved in Victor´s company. There, they had hacked the registry of persons worldwide, just to get the birthdate of all the population. Then, they only had to upload the information to the computer and let it do all the work, generate the natal charts, search for a specific characteristic and print only the ones that matched that or were close. After all, they were not so many, just as he had guessed.

"Yes, she´s one of the best" but his breath failed upon registering Victor´s words "What did you do? You were not supposed to have any contact with her"

"Oh, but she wanted to contact me, to do…a better trade, as she said, and then she told me something very strange about other organization behind this. I hope you´re not thinking in betraying me"

"Why would I do such thing? You know I´m not interested in money, well, I know you´ll pay me, but I´m in the right way to get what I always wanted and I can´t be distracted"

"Do you believe in coincidences?"

The old man chose not to react to that abrupt change in the subject. Victor went on.

"Nothing is causal, isn´t it? I needed someone to help me spread my power and found you. You recommend me that professional thieve to get the elixir and just…by chance? I get to meet her in person. She wouldn´t deliver the box so easily, you know? I suppose that also "by chance" she made an alliance with an organization that doesn´t precisely appreciate me…but the fact that I´ve finally got the potion made me care less of all that details…it only urges me to hurry up. And coming back to that young lady. I now for real she didn´t come to me by chance. It cost me nothing to find out who she really is in her private life, just the hours of flight. When I arrived here, I knew almost anything about her. I´d just like to know if it´s also a coincidence that her alias is Morgan Le Fay"

The man looked at Victor with neutral expression, that conversation was leading to a point he would have never wanted to go and Victor knew it.

"I want you to make her natal chart, if you haven´t already made it and burned it. I want you to compare it with someone´s natal chart, someone important and powerful I know and I want you to do it in front of me, to avoid you the temptation of fooling me"

_No. _That was the first answer that crossed the man´s mind. A stab of guilt hit her chest.

"And don´t even consider to refuse, because nonetheless I´ll experiment on her and I don´t care she is your granddaughter."

_Damn you Evangeline, you should have stayed away._

* * *

**I wrote this chapter listening to "Breaking Benjamin" a good band, bit hardcore but I recommend it :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bye Bye!**


	11. While you sleep

**Hello! **

**So sorry for the delay! I was on travel and it took me ages to come back to earth once I came back :) I hope you are still there!**

**I am about yo finish this story in my original language, so I will be able to translate it faster :)**

**Not much happens in this chapter but I enjoyed writing it. I think I was in a kind of romantic and melancholic mood when I wrote it and I hope it`s not too cheesy. I try to keep all in character, I don`t know if I can do it always. **

**If there`s any mistake you know I will fix it!**

**Thank you winchesterxgirl, you`ll know about them soon ;) **

**And thanks to all who followed and favourited the story!**

**And remember: reviews are love :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - While you sleep**

Hear your heartbeat  
Beat a frantic pace  
And it's not even seven AM  
You're feeling the rush of anguish settling  
You cannot help showing them in  
Hurry up then  
Or you'll fall behind and  
They will take control of you  
And you need to heal the hurt behind your eyes  
Fickle words crowding your mind

So  
Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in  
Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within  
Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in  
And carry you over to a new morning

- "Sleep" , Poets of the fall-

...

The man studied the street from the dirty window of the abandoned room. Day and night. Empty envelopes of food were scattered over the place. There was nothing but a cot to rest the less as possible, the mission he might quickly accomplish didn´t allow him long hours of sleep. Days went by and it was not getting easier, working almost blind from the beginning and with extreme cautious. But he was patient and it was a matter of time for a breach to open and give him the chance…only a matter of time.

...

To see her house and all her stuff made Eva sigh in relief. Should she touched the bed and she would sleep three days straight. But she doubted being able to do it right then, she was like excited, she hadn´t feel that alive in so much time and even when the adrenaline run through her veins any time she accomplished her requests, that had become routine for her. However, the last two days somehow had awaken feelings she thought were buried long time ago. Eva couldn´t decide if those feelings were good, bad or just were scaring her, but they were emotions after all and that was fine, by the moment, she was too tired to go further into the subject.

For a whole week her life was as normal as it used to be, with the exception, maybe, of the nightmares that filled her dreams almost every night. Ghosts of green and bright eyes chasing her, sometimes looking like Victor von Doom, sometimes like Clint. The dreams that frightened her the most were the ones in which incorporeal wraiths grabbed her and choked her, and she couldn´t move nor escape. Those dreams awoke her in the middle of the night, panting and sweating. But once fully awaken she felt relieved, protected, with the feeling that nothing bad could happen to her in her room, as when she dreamt sometimes that she was at SHIELD quarters. Anyway, she let the lamp on the night table on, as she did when she was a child and feared the dark.

A couple of times she dreamt about Clint, and those hadn´t been nightmares at all. The first dream was about the non-kiss he gave her when they came across Roman on the street, only that time it was a real kiss, melting her inside and letting her craving for more. That until Clint turned into a green ghost and she found herself kissing smoke. What a way to ruin such a good dream.

One night, she went into the room after her bath and slept the towel off to the floor. She was facing away the window when she heard a noise from outside. A kind of metallic knock against the rail of the balcony.

Clank!

Eva held her breath and turned a little to listen better. What if it was someone trying to break in? Getting over the fear she picked up the towel quickly, wrapped it around her again and headed to the window. Helping her sight with her hands, she peeped outside, fearing a sudden apparition. But she saw nothing, nor a single suspicious movement. Maybe it was something that fell from another balcony... Her eyes got lost in the distance. W_here would the quarters be? _To think in that place and the people there (bah, just one in particular) was not the best idea at those hours. She came back to her room, put on her large sleep shirt and got into the bed.

That was the second night she dreamt about Clint and it was not so innocent that time. They were in a forest, lying on the grass in each other´s arms. His strong arms surrounded her and in spite of being naked –she had never seen Clint naked, but apparently her unconscious had made up its own mind- she felt comfortable with him. Sun stroke them, while he stroke her and the only sound around were their laughter mixed with the leaves whispering in the trees. She couldn´t describe the feeling when she awake, something between melancholy and comfort that lasted all the while until she felt asleep again.

The next morning she blushed only by the memory. She barely knew that man and already dreamt such things! Come on! As if she were a teenager in full hormone revolution! Dreams were supposed to be a rest for the mind, but hers didn´t seem to find peace. However, the day was different, sunrise erased all the horrible – or not – night experiences and it was then when she used to think that all that happened at SHIELD and Victor's place were in fact the dream. But who was she fooling to…

Sometimes, while putting her things in order, Eva came across the radio Clint gave her. The temptation of using it and call him was strong, but what for? She discarded the idea after thinking about it for two seconds. What would have she said: "Hi, how you doin'?" Nope, only drunk she could do such thing and that was not going to happen soon. Besides, he was probably with that Russian doll, Natasha. Stark had said they had been something...Eva emphasized to herself the "had been" part. Really, she didn´t know why she was torturing her mind with that subject. It was most likely he forgot about her at that point. And she wouldn't blame him for that. She had been a pain in the ass almost the whole time. That evening she decided to keep the radio in the most hidden place. The device almost fell from her hands when it vibrated with a static sound.

…..

Clint had been near most of the time, without her noticing. Watching her, aware if someone got too close, or simply looking at her come and go, and carry on with her life, normal in a way. He knew that he or Eva or everyone like them could never carry a normal life, some put biggest effort in trying to approach it as much as they could. Some nights he climbed to her balcony and stayed there, in the darkest corner, guarding, cloaked by the shadows. Well, now he was being a stalker.

Powerless, he could hear moaning in her dreams and sometimes he saw her waking up, and turn on the light, disturbed. Through the curtain, he could see when she sat on the bed until coming back to reality from some nightmare and minutes later she fell asleep again, the light on for the rest of the night. He liked watching her sleep. All that wall of stubbornness and strength she had built around her was her only defense against the world. But when she slept, that shield fell and the look on her face was serene and sweet, so different from the awaken Evangeline.

The nights of the nightmares were particularly difficult for him to resist the temptation of entering, comforting her and telling her she could count on him because…because? He couldn't answer that to himself. That young lady was awaking feelings in him that he thought dead after Natasha. He even wasn't so sure about what he really felt. Maybe he was just being protective with someone who seemed to need it, but wouldn't show. One night he was thinking about that subject when Eva entered the room enveloped in a towel. With her back to the window, she let the towel fall to the floor…

Surprised, Clint suddenly stepped back and his bow hit the railing.

Clank!

He came back to the shadows at once. Through the curtain the sight was diffuse, almost unreal, but he allowed himself to watch her as if she was a painting. _I mustn't be doing this,_he tried to sound convinced without success, for his eyes resist that order. Because of the sound, Eva turned a little, aware. That position of her body suggested the curve of her breast, barely covered with her arm. Clint could admire her some seconds, she was slender and athletic, although her curves weren´t as generous as Natasha's, she had her own and strange appeal. Eva started to move towards the window (thank God she had put the towel on again) and peeped outside. Clint stood still with his back on the small part of the wall between the window and the corner of the balcony. For a short moment he saw how her sight got lost somewhere far and then she returned to the room. Eva never realized he had been so close, only two steps away from her. That was the night when his head went full of doubts. He knew he shouldn't interfere with her life, unless something serious happened. He sat at the floor of the balcony looking at the distance, keeping his guard and, as he always did, as soon as the shadows started to melt with the dawn, he slid by the wall and crossed the street to meet his replacement.

One of those mornings, when the sun unfolded his light over the still sleepy city, he stepped with both feet to the ground and noticed a strange sparkle, coming from an apartment just opposite the street. _¿Binoculars?_ He might investigate that. Several times he had to fight the impulse of using the radio and call her, stronger impulse and more difficult to fight each time he had the device in his hands, why would he call her? What did he exactly want? He neither could answer that.

...

Eva stopped breathing. The static noise came actually from the radio. She was frozen for some seconds, looking at the little thing, unsure about what to do with it. When she decided to ignore it and pretend it was a fault, a low and unmistakable voice, spoke through the speakers.

"Eva, are you there?"

Her heart jumped in her chest. _What if I don't answer__? _But she pressed the button and spoke. What a lack of willpower.

"Uhhmm…Hello Clint" she tried to sound casual, but in fact her voice was trembling. She hoped it could pass as a fault in the transmission.

"Hi. I just…wanted to know how you're doing, if everything is ok there" It was not that he didn't know, but he wanted to heard that from her in order to feel more relieved. But, above all, he wanted to listen to her voice.

"Yeah, thanks, nothing unusual around here" She wouldn't tell him about the nightmares, of course. Otherwise, her brain was blank and only could think in formal questions "How are you? How things go in the madhouse?"

She heard him laugh openly, the genuine laughter when he was not in agent mode. She liked that noise.

"Crazy as always…I was assigned a mission, actually one of the few I really enjoyed, what about you?"

"Oh, great, glad to hear that. Well…my life has been very exciting too. I went to the laundry, the bakery and buy the newspaper everyday, definitely, I'm an addict to adrenaline"

This time his laughter was more faded and then, a silence followed, as if he were doubting about what to say.

"Should you need me, you know, I'm just on the other end of the line...I must go…have to go back to my workplace. We'll talk again. Take care of yourself, ok?"

The radio went off.

Clint had cut the conversation rather quickly, what was he thinking? Was he going to invite her on a date? Not a good idea at all. So he took his bow and headed to meet the agent who was investigating the building of the mysterious reflex, and had just called him.

Eva held the device, not believing the conversation that happened a second before. A short talk which caused her, to her dismay, a large joy. She had not the less idea why she felt so joyful but for an instant the world had stopped. Then she shook her head to go back to normality again. However, when she went out to the street, the grey and dump day seemed beautiful to her and she barely noticed the man who entered the building and took a sidelong glance at her when passing by.

Later, after fetching her clothes at the laundry, buying food at the market and the newspaper on the street, she came back home, wishing to become a hindu deity with four arms to carry all. But specially to catch the key that was obviously not inside the pocket on the side of the free hand. At last, she could manage to open the door without throwing everything to the floor. The second she entered the apartment, all her bags felt noisily to the floor while Eva looked open-mouthed all around her place.

The whole living room was upside down, open drawers, cushions on the floor, all her books spread. What had just happened there? Her heart beat heavily into her throat, her first impulse had been to go to her room, but what if the person that did that mess was still there? The best idea would be to go out and call the police. The radio also came to her mind, maybe she should call Clint. Slowly, Eva stepped backwards, she knew that if the intruder were still there, he (she assumed it was a man) had heard her come in, but for sure he wouldn't hear her go out. Unfortunately, her plans went to trash because said intruder was behind her, closing the door, getting in her only way out and approaching menacingly. Eva searched frantically into her handbag for the pepper gas. _Ahrrg, Damned!_ Roman never gave it back to her that mad evening. Then her hand touched something else. The radio. She took it and threw the handbag to the unknown face, then shoot a kick directly to his groin, but the man grabbed her ankle before hitting its goal. The fellow was huge, and quick, he lifted her in the air and made her fall badly to the floor. The blow on her back was painful, nonetheless she tried to stand up and run, almost on all fours, while holding the radio and pressing the button.

"Cliiiiint, help m…!"

She couldn't finish her cry for help when the man knocked her down with a tackle and her head hit the side of a little table

Thump!

That was the last noise she heard before falling in the deepest of the holes.


	12. Into the woods

**And this came quickly! **

**This chapter maybe could sound nonsense, I swear I did not smoke anything weird, he he, all will be clear (I think so) in its due time. There are some hints here if you pay attention. And the first sexy scenes of the story...**

**I hope you like it, thanks for reading and following and favoriting**

**Thanks! winchesterxgirl yes, Eva has some issues about making a first move... and thank you SoleFaith glad you love the story.**

**Next chapter will take a little bit, I am finishing the next chapter in my original story, so stay tuned! ;)**

**I will appreciate your reviews, indeed! I would love to read your thoughts, you know, reviews are like fuel to the mind :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Into the woods**

She had finally reached the place she was looking for. It was an ancient and ruined building, made of stone and mortar. The walls stood lonely in the middle of the forest, mute survivors of an old age, now lost. It had been a temple, long before she was born, when people in those lands adored the forces of nature, forces that dwelt also in her. Now, only the ivy climbed those walls devouring them slowly.

She came near the walls quietly, her feet barely touching the grass, not making the slightest noise, with that subtle movement that always was natural in her. The crickets and the far bird songs were the only noise around. And yet, that damned dress hindered her steps…hold on… was she wearing a dress? Without stopping, she looked at the mauve brocade long skirt, then at the flared sleeves underlined in a golden fabric. She rose her hands and looked at them, those were her hands but different at the same time, long fingers just as hers, only the nails were long, she used them short. And she was wearing a lot of rings, beautifully crafted, that she had never seen before. She continue observing herself, her waist was fitted by a black corset, a medallion with a big emerald stone swayed on her chest, sparkling every time the sun touched it. That medallion…what did it mean? Why was she dreaming about this now? No…that was not a dream…it was more like getting carried away, like seeing through the eyes of someone else. It was her, but it wasn´t. She was like a passenger in another body, watching only what the other eyes watched and feeling what that alien heart felt.

The temple still had the original stone ground, now almost wholly cracked. Weeds sneaked out from the cracks. Windows and holes in the roof let the sun rays in, but it was cold inside, the cool air pierced the skin. She looked around carefully, everything was diffuse. Specks of dust and pollen floated in the air, the atmosphere surround was dreamlike.

And wasn´t this a dream?

"You have come" said a voice from de shadows, the tone was joyful and anxious. She knew that voice ...but…where from?

A man came out of the darkness. The first thing she saw were the green, intense eyes like two little candles in the blackness, then a straight nose, a stern mouth and black eyebrows emerged, until the whole body was bathed in light. Her heart skipped a beat. That face…she had seen him before...but where…where…

"Did thou hast any doubt?"

What about that accent?

She run to him, their mouths searched desperately the other´s as so many times before, and there were no more words between them. Still devouring each other, the big hands of the man entangled in her long auburn hair. Then, the fingers abandoned her head and went down to her neck, to her chest, leaning some seconds in the warmth of her breasts, which went up and down to the rhythm of her hard breathing. Confidently, he untied the laces of the corset, that felt languidly like a dead leaf, followed by her dress and the strange clothes her lover used to wear…no…why strange? The clothes were totally usual, weren´t they? While the man started kissing her neck, both felt down slowly to the ground, until lying on the hard stone floor. His mouth went down her body, she could feel his soft fingers intensely on her naked skin, making her moan and tensing her muscles. He was everywhere and she wanted more…

No, she had to resist…but wasn´t able to do it, the owner of the body she inhabited that instant was driven by a burning passion. She couldn't fight her. The feeling was just too strong…she had to wake up…otherwise, that fire would also consume her, would devour her… and she would disappear...

Suddenly the man was inside that body, and within herself, invading her mind, her senses. She might not let them to possess her, but it was hard... what if she let herself go?...a little... just a little...to be able to feel even thought a small part of what her hostess felt in that moment...a passion she had never experienced before, no matter the consequences. For an instant, the three were one, the sensation was so overwhelming that she needed to break away from them, only she couldn´t...and if she didn´t do it now, she would explode.

And everything burst. None of the three could avoid a last scream of release.

...

_"__She is waking up!"_

_"As if __she's been killed!"_

_"Killed? __Most likely something entirely different…"_

_"__Hush... she hasn't wake up yet, is this normal?"_

...

While getting dressed, she looked at the man with whom that woman had made love so many times with the same passion, she knew that, in a way, she was sharing her emotions mixed with her own: fear and passion, determination and despair, but couldn´t tell which one belonged to whom. She had to tell him something important, but it was not the right time. From a hidden pocket in her sleeve, she took out something that glared with a bright green light. The man watched the little object greedily.

"You did it! Oh…you are amazing. Now, nothing will stop us" He kissed her deeply, for a long time, she got lost in that kiss, until they broke it.

"Of course, mine love, but remember that without this" she said tapping idly the medallion "thou can´t hast moo from this" she rose the tiny bottle up to her eyes that lit up with the green glow "yea less to control it…"

"You will come with me and then we will have the world at our feet"

"Thither is something I wilt betoken thou 'ere…"

"You will tell me on the way, we don't have much time, let´s go!"

"She can´t come! You should know better!"

They stopped dead, the voice came from a figure silhouetted against the light at the entrance of the temple. It was the voice of a man…another familiar voice…only this time, it didn´t disturb her, on the contrary, it reminded her another place...somewhere safe.

"Who is going to stop us, you, Stark? Remember that without me you would have never been able to do this travel"

"Oh, you brought the place and the materials, I brought the brain and the money, without me you couldn't have done much either, so we're not going to argue about what came first, the egg or the chicken. She can't come, she's dangerous"

That name…yes…she was sure she had heard it before, but…where?

The laughter of the woman echoed in the whole place, and in her head, it was evil and powerful, and made her feel cold inside.

"Thou fear me. And yet thou think thou will hold me hither against mine will" The woman seemed to irradiate a luminosity that made her look frightening and beautiful at the same time.

"Indeed there is a way to hold you"

The man called Stark acted quickly. Before the woman could react, he threw a thick chain at her. The chain wrapped slightly around her neck and though it didn´t inflict any major wound, she took her hands to her throat. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe and felt as if she were about to pass out. As if her force was leaving her, her legs weakened and fell to her knees. Powerless, she watched as the man punched her partner, stunning him. She could only but to watch how he held him by the neck and dragged him outside. Her eyes changed the focus to something the man held in his other hand. It was a small device that was generating a whistle so high-pitched that was barely perceived, but made the ears hurt.

With a huge effort she could get rid from the chain that felt to the floor as in slow camera. She felt weak to run, but she had to do something to prevent her lover to be taken away from her...she would do anything. Then a force, baffling and strong was born inside her. She lifted her arms and start to recite.

...

"_What language is she speaking?"_

"_I think she has multiple personalities"_

...

Her eyes turned on with a violet shining. The air all around her vibrated, the fabric of her dress shook and her hair floated over her head as living snakes. That vibration spread until reaching the vines that invaded the inner of the temple. One of the branches detached from the wall and went flying like a whip to Stark´s hand, hitting and grasping with such strength that made him drop the device. Regaining her strength, she run to them focused in destroy it. Her lover was recovering and soon he could be of help. But Stark was faster, he pulled the vine with all his strength until it broke, then picked up the device and pushed the button, all of that without releasing the neck of the man, who couldn't help but shout aloud before vanishing into thin air.

"I will find the way for you to come back to me!"

"Victor! Nooooo!"

The woman wanted to throw the tiny bottle to him, but an explosion of light blinded her.

...

"_Wake up, Eva! Come on…open your eyes"_

_That voice..._

...

Her lover had left her, Eva knew that if the woman released all her anger, she will be consumed by it and would vanished forever. She focused on the voice, different to all the voices she had heard moments before, it was her only salvation, like a rope dropped down when she was about to being drowned in a whirl of passions and forces out of control. Se clung to that voice and let it guide her to her consciousness, slowly it pulled her up away from that place...higher and higher her mind lifted up. She saw the roof of the temple below her, above there was the darkness of a tunnel. She looked down again and could see the woman very tiny, very far. Somehow, Eva felt her eyes watching her going away and held tighter to the voice, to her rope that was bringing her back to real world, her world. Finally, she could cut the last bonds with the woman´s body, who still refused to let go.

"Don´t you dare leaving me!" the anger voice fainted but still echoed around her.

She never knew to whom it was addressed.

...

Eva sat suddenly and opened her eyes, for a brief second her look reflected all the rage she had experimented before. Her eyes flashed with a strange violet gleam, it was a short instant, barely noticeable, then they turned into their usual green and focused, confused, in what they had right in front of her. Clint. She was holding the laps of his leather jacket so tightly that her fingers hurt. He was sat beside her, on the edge of the stretcher and was looking at her with a mix of concern and awe. Eva still had the mouth open due to her scream and looked around. They were at an infirmary. Fury, Banner and a young man she didn´t know were close, looking at her with the same expression in their faces. She have never been so glad to see them all, only she would never say it aloud.

She wanted to hug Clint, after all, it had been his deep, soft voice, what had brought her back to her conscious mind, but she refrained. And considering the last thing she remembered was a huge man throwing himself at her, surely she owed Clint more than her mind, which hadn´t fully recovered yet.

Fury moved closer.

"Welcome back to SHIELD, miss Morgan"

* * *

**A/N: Excuse my bad "old english" I had to use a translator, so I don´t know if it adjust to the real thing, but this is a fantasy, isn´t it? ;)**

**Just in case "Thither is something I wilt betoken thou 'ere…" means "There´s something I have to tell you before"**


End file.
